


Hole In the Wall

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bondage, College AU, Dom/sub, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred finds an hole-in-the-wall dom and sub club during summer vacation and he can't forget the dom he meets.*Based off my Collection of Ink ficlet*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

RusAme

**Hole In the wall**

**1**

The night life of California was always a thrill to be a part of. Giving off an air of mystery, danger, excitement, and sex. The countless clubs thriving in the florescent lit night taking in guests for the night. The lines and clubs more packed with college students determined get in and enjoy their break. A honey blonde by the name of Alfred F. Jones happened to be one of them. Though he stood at a different club, with no lines or women.

He stood before a bouncer in black who eyed him hard while checking his ID thoroughly. The sunny blonde gave a smug smile as the bouncer gave him his ID back while saying.

"You'll get eaten alive if you're not careful, and happy birthday kid."

"Thank you, and I plan on it," replied Alfred as he pocketed his ID and went inside.

His blue eyes widened at what he found inside. Men, hundreds, in groups or pairs, naked, barely clothed, or clothed; dancing and fucking in plain sight. The place smelled of smoke, alcohol, and sex as the music thumped loudly. Alfred felt a grin come to his face as he took it in and could feel his manhood hardening in his skinny jeans.

Alfred had only became aware of this place through his German friend the other day. The German joking that he'd take Alfred to this place for his birthday, but Alfred had become genuinely interested. He had spent his time researching the club as he counted down to his 21st birthday and to the hour of the night the club was opened. Now he stood inside The Black Box, a hole-in-the-wall, need-to-know club exclusively for male doms and subs. The honey blonde knew he liked BDSM, but he never had a partner that would even think of doing anything of the sort. He didn't like it to be extreme or too soft, just enough to make him beg and his body ache for a few days after.

His blue eyes scanned the club and easily spotted the wall of doors that lead to private rooms for those who wanted some privacy. He noticed that a few of the doors were still wide open so he made his way over to them. He walked through the club making himself known to any takers while giving off an air of eagerness and nervousness. He wasn't aware of how well he caught the attention of a few men as he walked to the room.

Once inside he moved the door to be only slightly ajar, kept the lights off, then stripped out of his grey chucks, black jeans, boxers, striped purple and grey shirt, black jacket, and slipped off his glasses. He then got onto his knees and bent forward while clasping his hands behind him and keeping his eyes on the ground. He had read this position was best to show submissiveness. He could hear his heart beating louder than the music in his chest as he waited for a taker. Which surprisingly didn't last long. He felt himself tense slightly as he heard footsteps approach his door then come closer. The door to the room clicked shut and the lights were turned on to a dim setting. He kept his eyes down on the ground as the dom circled him like a predator, which made Alfred need to suppress a shiver. The dom came to a stop in front of Alfred and the blonde felt a hand come to his hair then pull up making him face the dom. What Alfred was met with was a much taller man with ash colored hair and violet eyes staring at him through a sheer black blindfold acting as a mask. His pale pink lips curled into a creepy smile as he took in Alfred's eager blue eyes and parted lips.

"You are very young? Are you sure you should be in here?"

Alfred felt a lump come to his throat at hearing the man speak. His voice was thick with an accent that was undeniably Russian, which made his cock twitch. Alfred didn't respond unsure if he should or not. The Russian smiled at his lack of response and moved his hand to take Alfred's chin.

"You may speak. How old are you?"

"Just turned 21 today."

At this the dom smiled more and rubbed his thumb along Alfred's jaw.

"Safeword?"

"U-Uh, eagle down?"

The Russian let out a chuckle at the word, but gave a nod of agreement. He let go of Alfred's chin and walked around him again as he began to speak.

"This is your first time here yes?"

Alfred gave a nod followed by a soft verbal yes. Ivan smiled at that then asked:

"Have you ever subbed before?"

Alfred thought about it for a moment wondering if he said no if the man would be turned off by his inexperience. He took a deep breath then shook his head no, taking a chance.

"Oh, that makes this even more fun."

Once the dom said this he grabbed Alfred's arm and pulled him to his feet. The blonde stumbled a bit, his legs not wanting to work at first after being stuck in one position for so long. The Russian smiled at him and moved Alfred against the wall, pinning him to it roughly. He moved a hand down Alfred's naked back while the other held his hands above his head. He moved a leg between Alfred's and forced them apart as he moved his face to the nook of Alfred's neck.

"Do not speak. Do not move."

Alfred stayed still as commanded and suppressed a shiver as Ivan bit into his shoulder as he moved his free hand to pinch Alfred's nipple. He let out a gasp and tried not to back his ass into the man behind him as he touched him. The dom removed his mouth once he was satisfied with the mark and moved his hand to spank Alfred's round ass then grip it roughly. The spank elicited a sharp gasp, which earned him another spank and another.

"Do you like spanking," growled the Russian as he continued to spank Alfred then grip and knead the bruising flesh.

Alfred only let out a whimper as the dom dug his nails into his tender ass before letting go. The honey blonde could already feel his cock throbbing from the dom's actions. The man ran his nails up Alfred's back making the skin wilt up an angry red then down to make another set of lines. He moved his hand around Alfred's waist and down to his hard cock.

"Already hard are we?"

He gripped his cock roughly and pushed a finger into the tip of it, pushing out more precum and making Alfred groan and trying his hardest not to buck into the rough hand.

"Do not cum until I tell you to."

Alfred didn't reply, but followed orders. The dom then gave his cock a rough stroke before taking his hand away and pushing his pre covered fingers into Alfred's ass. The blonde let out a hiss then a groan as the thick fingers went into him; the precum doing little to ease the entry, but Alfred wasn't complaining. The burning pain made him want to arch his back and beg for more as tears welled up in his eyes, which he did and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Ah, you moved."

Alfred bit his lower lip as he looked down at the floor anticipating a punishment. The Russian smirked at how eager the blonde was, but he did violate his orders. So he shoved his fingers deeper without warning and pushed forward, making Alfred have to hang his head lower in order for it to not hit the wall.

"Do not move again yes?"

Alfred only grunted as the fingers were removed from his entrance.

"Keep your hands up for me," commanded the dom as he took his hand away.

Alfred obediently kept them up and did not move a muscle. The Russian smiled at seeing Alfred's toned body against the wall. His muscles showing nicely through his skin in the position he was in: arms up, head low, red lined back arched, sore ass out, and legs in a wide stance. The dom put his hands on his dark blue jeans and slowly undid his belt and zipper. He watched Alfred intently as he pushed his pants down with his boxers and freed his hard length. He sighed in contentment at knowing that he'd be buried in the fine blonde before him in no time. He moved his hand up to his shirt pocket and retrieved a condom. He could tell that Alfred was listening to his movements as he opened the condom and slipped it on then reached in his pocket again for a packet of lube. He ripped it open and squeezed its contents into his hand and coated his cock thoroughly then wiped the remainder of it off on the crack of Alfred's ass.

The blonde had been eagerly waiting for the dom to touch him again after he had let him go, and after hearing him undo his pants he was more than ready for the man. He had to bite his lip to keep in a moan as the man grabbed his ass and spread the lube onto his entrance then grip his hips. Alfred kept still as he felt the head of a large cock brush his hole then push in. Fresh tears welled up in his blue eyes as he felt the man push deeper into him and as soon as he was fully in Alfred had to force himself to calm down in fear of coming as the man groaned into his back. The dom had leaned forward, his forehead resting on Alfred's arched back, as he penetrated the blonde.

"You are a good boy. Very good boy."

Alfred bit his lip harder as the man pulled out then slammed back in. The dom wasted no time in slamming his cock into the younger man in front of him. Alfred couldn't hold back his voice and let out a string of curses accompanied with hisses, moans, and gasps.

"You like this do you not? Being fucked into a wall?"

Alfred could only let out a half formed yes as the dom thrusted in him relentlessly. He could feel his climax coming and he was sure he couldn't hold it off for much longer. The dom smirked at Alfred's attempt to speak without being told and moved his hand to grip Alfred's neck. He squeezed the honey blonde's neck, cutting off his air more and more as he thrusted harder and harder. Alfred felt like he was on cloud 9 with how fuzzy his head felt and how good he felt from the large cock currently fucking him.

"I told. You not. To speak," stated the dom as he thrusted to punctuate his words. He was going to add he wouldn't let Alfred finish, but the blonde had him so close to climaxing.

"You may cum," the dom said as he pumped into the blonde a few more times.

Alfred felt like he could have died as he finally came; the dom burying his manhood into his prostate making him lose himself in the most intense orgasm he'd ever had. His mouth had drool going down the corner of it as he held it open in a vain attempt to breathe and scream in pleasure all at once.

The Russian soon gave out a growl and found himself cumming hard into the blonde as he felt Alfred cum. Alfred had constricted around him so perfectly as he came that he couldn't hold out any longer. He groaned and removed his hand from around Alfred's neck then slipped out of the blonde, who then crumbled to the ground; his arms still above his head.

The dom enjoyed the sight of the blonde panting and looking a mess on the floor all because of him, but a part of him was telling him he shouldn't be. The Russian let out a sigh and removed his condom before putting himself back in his pants. He eyed Alfred for a moment before turning for the door, trashing his condom as he left.

Alfred sat up once the door was opened and closed, leaving him alone in the room. The blonde shivered and had a lazy smile come to his face.

' _I'm definitely coming back and I hope to God he's here too,'_ he thought after finding the ability to even form a coherent thought.

Never had anything felt so dangerous and so right to him, so satisfying. Though now as he sat there he could really feel how much he hurt everywhere and he knew that he'd have a handprint on his throat. He let out a sigh realizing his roommate would be on him like a worried father once he got back home, and at realizing that he'd have no aftercare. He wanted that, that moment when you know your partner really does care about you, but it's not like he could just ask the anonymous dom for such a thing. He let out a hiss and a groan as he got up on shaky legs and went about painfully getting dressed and making his way out of the club in search of a cab.


	2. 2

**2**

A blonde head slowly peaked through a door as blue eyes scanned a dark front room and a dimly lit kitchen.

"A-Arite?"

When no reply came Alfred let out a sigh of relief and stiffly shuffled into the house and closed the door behind him quietly. He then striped off his clothes at the door not wanting the rough material touching his tender skin any longer. He had cursed himself all the way home in the back of a cab for not bringing the baggy clothes he had set aside for this night. His over eagerness making him forget them and rushing out to get the club.

He picked up his clothes and shuffled to his room for the in-room bathroom, which he was going to make thorough use of. He dumped his clothes on the floor where the rest of his dirty laundry resided and went into his bathroom. He turned on the shower quickly and jumped in once it was hot enough rinsing off quickly before plugging up the tub and changing his shower to bath. He dumped in a bathbomb (yes he bought a few himself because they looked that awesome) that turned the water into a galaxy and stepped in. He reached over to his toilet and turned on his phone to play indie music to fill in the silence. He laid there in the water trying to ignore the stinging sensation all over his body as he soaked and marveled in the ache and the night he had. The stinging soon became as pleasant as it had when he was being fucked into a wall by the hottest man ever.

"God he was perfect," sighed out Alfred as he moved a hand to touch his half hard cock.

For his first time subbing and going to a club to enjoy his kink; he'd say he did pretty well. He smiled softly at that and took a deep breath as he thought of the dom; knowing full well he was not going to forget him. His strength, his voice, his touch, his cock.

' _God I hope I see him again! Maybe he'll shove that thing down my throat next time?'_

Alfred shivered at the thought and moaned as he realized he had been stroking himself all this time. He could already tell he was going to be using this night for jerk off material for a few months.

After his _very_ relaxing bath he rubbed a healing cream onto his back and ass before dressing in a baggy shirt and boxers and falling into bed. He instantly passed out once he relaxed into his plush bedding.

**.-.-.-.  
**

The smell of something sweet and savory was what called Alfred to the land of living in the morning. He groaned then rolled onto his back to only hiss in pain and instantly open his eyes as he focused on working through the pain. He let out a breath as he recalled why his back and ass stung, but luckily not as bad as it had hours previous. He then commenced with rolling out of bed and standing up on shaky legs, which reminded him of the other night. He couldn't help but moan a little at the memory and quickly found himself with a hard-on.

He didn't waste time in savoring the memories of last night as he took care of his erection then cleaned up before going to the kitchen. His stomached growled as he got near the kitchen and knew that the heavenly scents filling the house was not contributed by his roommate, but his roommates "not" boyfriend, Francis.

When Alfred made it into the kitchen he was met with the rare instance of Arthur sitting quietly drinking tea and reading the newspaper while Francis was cooking and humming to himself. As he came in Francis was the first to notice him and the man instantly froze, dropping his spatula and staring at his friend.

"Well good morning Alfred…."

Arthur looked up at hearing the spatula drop then over to his roommate. He choked on his tea at seeing the now 21 year old and quickly tried to catch his breath. Alfred just stared at both of them then looked behind him to see what the big deal was, but found nothing.

"Uh, good morning guys," said Alfred slowly as he moved to the coffee maker to find a pot already made and awaiting him.

"What in God's name is that on your neck!? What the bloody hell happened to you?!"

Alfred stared at them completely confused as he sat down at the table with Arthur, but then it dawned on him. He let out a soft gasp and then a nervous laugh as he brought his mug to his lips.

"Don't you bloody laugh like it's nothing? Where did you—You wanker! You went to that club after all didn't you!?"

Alfred just stared at the fuming Brit across from him then to Francis, who had just rescued the food he had been cooking from meeting a fiery death; having forgotten it when he saw Alfred. The American let out an exasperated groan then looked into angry green eyes.

"Yeah, I went to the club."

"And now you have a bloody handprint on your neck! I told you it was dangerous! Why didn't you call me to save your arse!?"

"Arthur please calm down. It's just a kink no," stated Francis as he sat down at the table with the crepes and sausage he had finished making.

"How can I be calm? You're the one who was shocked first!"

"Yes, but zat's because I've never zought Alfred would ever sport such a mark," Francis replied in a low voice as he gave a suggestive look to the American.

"Drop dead Francis!"

"Oh my God shut up," demanded Alfred as Francis and Arthur were about to get into it, "Look I went because I wanted to! What happened is what I wanted! And damn did I want it," stated Alfred as he crossed his arms and felt satisfied with his defense.

Francis instantly broke into a laugh as Arthur muttered to himself and rubbed his forehead. Alfred just smirked and went about shoveling the food Francis made into his mouth. Soon the kitchen fell silent, but Arthur gave a sigh and looked up from his food.

"You weren't raped then?"

"Arthur. No. I was dominated," stated Alfred bluntly as he finished off his food.

"Alright, alright, fine, but I still don't like it. You didn't give him your information did you?"

"Oh my God what are you my mom? What's the point of leaving New York if I'm gonna end up with another overbearing mom," stated Alfred as he got up and dumped his dishes in the sink and got more coffee.

"Hey, I just don't want to find your arse on the homicide report!"

Alfred just rolled his eyes and left the kitchen. He could hear Francis talking Arthur down to a calming state, but only succeed in getting himself kicked out of the house. Francis only lived down the street with two of his other friends that attended the same university as the rest of them.

By the time Arthur got rid of Francis Alfred was already in his room with the door locked. The American stood in his bathroom looking at his body in his bathroom mirror and marveled at the damage he had sustained the night before. His back was still an angry red mess of lines, but hurt less than the night before. His neck had a large handprint across it in the shade of redish purple. He had a bit on his shoulder that was pretty deep and overall he looked well fucked. He smiled at his reflection and soon found himself going back on that night; the feel of the dom on his body, his thick cock ripping into him, his commanding voice.

Alfred bit his bottom lip at the memory and could feel his manhood was once again erect. He looked at himself in the mirror and had a blush paint his face as he imagined the dom right behind, commanding him to face the mirror. The American nodded his head to imaginary command and moved a hand to his cock as he let his imagination run wild. His bathroom quickly became filled with his moans as his eyes stayed focused on the mirror. He stroked himself as fast as possible as he gripped the edge of his sink. He was thoroughly enjoying his fantasy and found himself cumming hard in his hand in no time.

He slouched against he sink as he emptied himself into his hand and panted as he calmed down. He looked back in the mirror and had a smile come to his face.

' _Can't wait to go back.'_

* * *

***Told yall I was gonna do it! I deiced to go ahead and start posting for two reasons: 1- I completed my other fic so I got time and 2- If I started posting then I'll feel more motivated, well, obligated to finish this!* Hope you liked it so far* Still MORE to come!* Reviews Welcomed!***


	3. 3

**Note: I highly advice playing the song Earned It by The Weeknd as you read this chapter!**

* * *

**3**

Alfred laid in bed wide awake as he waited for midnight to roll around. It had been two weeks since he had visited the club and he was ready to go back for more. He was waiting for midnight for two reasons: waiting out Arthur and midnight was the time he had left before. He wanted to have a greater chance of meeting the Russian again. A smile came to Alfred's face as he imaged seeing the Russian again and wondering what he would do to him.

' _More spanking? Or will he let me suck him off, or maybe he'll tie me up on the bed and fuck me until I almost have to say the safeword.'_

Alfred bit his lip harder as he thought of this, but his thoughts were disrupted as his phone alarm went off. He quickly shut it off and checked himself in his full body mirror one last time: black jacket, red skinny jeans, V-neck blue and black t shirt with a white pocket, and black sneakers. He smiled at his appearance then made sure to grab his spare clothes before leaving his room. He checked down the hall to see Arthur's light off, and he moved slowly out of his room and closed his door softly. He walked as quickly and quietly as possible and once he was outside the house on the porch he breathed a sigh of relief and took off to the cab waiting for him at the end of the street.

When he arrived at the club he gave a sunny smile to the bouncer he had seen his first night before. He handed over his ID knowing the bouncer was still skeptical about Alfred being in the club but let him pass once he gave his ID back. The honey blonde smiled and saluted the man before walking into the club. He was instantly assaulted with same smells from the first time and the music pounding was perfect for him, because he had earned it. *****

He put his hands in his jean pockets and walked with a purpose and with the beat as he headed for the wall of black doors. He smiled at seeing a few doors still wide open, of course there were more rooms, but eh. He strode into one room and closed the door to stay slightly ajar then tossed his bag down by the canopy bed in the room. He then stripped down to nothing and piled his clothes by his bag before shutting off the lights and getting into position.

He waited awhile and began to wonder if the Russian would show up. He honestly felt disappointed at not knowing if the man was at the club or not, and he wasn't sure if any of the other dom's here could do what the Russian had. He let out a sigh and adjusted himself, but instantly ceased his movements as he heard muffled talking coming from outside his room then the door finally opening up then closing. The lights came on to dim and Alfred swallowed thickly as he heard footsteps come over to him slowly and calculated. When they stopped in front of his head a hand came to his head and fingers ran through his hair then griped it and gently pulled Alfred's face up.

"I see you have come back yes?"

Alfred had to suppress a smile, but nodded. The dom smirked at him and moved his hand from Alfred's hair to his chin then titled his head up more to see faint bruising on Alfred's neck and the deep mark he had made nearly healed and nothing more than a bruise.

"Your safeword still, ah, eagle down?"

Alfred gave a nod and the Russian smiled at him then pulled Alfred's chin to look over to the bed then he let him go and began to walk over to the bed. Alfred understood the silent command and crawled over to the bed and stopped in front of the Russian. The taller man undid his pants and boxers then pulled out his half hard cock. He gestured for Alfred to come to him and the honey blonde eagerly came to him and got to his knees to be eye level with the dom's manhood. He suppressed a shiver at seeing how big the man was, and knew that something that big would fuck him up as bad as it did the first time.

"Get up here."

Alfred swallowed thickly and got to his feet then sat down on the dom's lap. The Russian smirked at seeing his obedience and leaned forward to kiss his neck and moved his hands to Alfred's arms. He held them at his sides as he kissed the bruised tan skin and when he reached the bite mark there he kissed it tenderly, which Alfred found surprising. The way he kissed the mark made him feel like he was apologizing for it. He didn't know what to think of that, but his thoughts on it ended when the dom's lips left his neck. He raised his arms up to the ceiling and found his fingers came into contact with a rod. Alfred looked up to see it was the rod for the canopy bed then looked down to the dom.

"Hold that. Do not let go until I say. Do not disobey me."

Alfred nodded and gripped the bar tightly and felt a shiver run down his spine in anticipation. He looked down at the dom and watched as he unraveled his scarf and held firmly in his hands. The Russian brought the black scarf to his face and used it to blindfold him then reach it up to bind his wrists. When he was finished Alfred found he couldn't see a thing and had a gasp escape him as the dom's hands ran down his body, down to his thighs, then back up again. This simple motion soothed the honey blonde and made a gasp escape him as they ran over his excited body. When they reached his ass one left him only to return as a smack. He gasped and arched at the action. The dom smiled, though Alfred couldn't see it, and spanked him once more before pulling his hand away again. This time he grabbed the lube packet in his pocket and ripped it open.

Alfred listened intently to the sound of the packet ripping and the music thumbing just outside the room. He gasped and moaned as a lubed finger came to his hole and went right in roughly. Another hand cupped his scrotum and squeezed it roughly making him whimper. The hand squeezed harder as a second finger joined the first and Alfred groaned as he was stretched. He gripped the bar tightly, feeling his grip slipping from the actions.

The dom eyed he honey blonde hungrily as he admired his body and the way it reacted to him. He hadn't planned on coming back to this club, not wanting to run into the honey blonde, but after two weeks he couldn't get him out of his head. He didn't like coming to these type of clubs, but what he had down to Alfred had stayed with him and made him want to see the blonde once more. He hadn't thought he'd really see Alfred when he got here, but when his acquaintance told him otherwise he couldn't keep away. He had to argue with another dom that had spotted Alfred before him, but he wasn't worried, he knew he'd get what he wanted. He knew he shouldn't feel like he did towards the younger man, shouldn't be doing what he was to him, but he couldn't tear himself away from him. Not when he had him hanging in front of him moaning and hissing in his lap. He wanted so badly to claim this honey blonde, to make him his sub, but he knew he couldn't.

He let go of Alfred's scrotum and removed his fingers to wipe them off on the bed. He grabbed the condom from his pocket and quickly took it out and slipped it on.

"Lift up," he commanded in a husky voice.

Alfred bit his lip at hearing the voice and did as told; raising himself up. The dom gripped his hips and moved him a little before pulling on him roughly to come back down. Alfred did so and had a gasp then a drawn out moan escape his parted lips as he felt the dom's large cock go inside him.

"F-Fuck!"

This declaration earned Alfred a sharp smack to the ass as a warning. Alfred wanted to apologize for messing up but kept silent like he knew he had to be. The dom rewarded him with a kiss to his abdomen then began to pump his hips up into the blonde. The sudden thrusting had the American biting back a scream, biting down on his lower lip. Muffled cries slipped out, but nothing more as he felt the large cock pounding into him. With his sight gone the feel of the cock in him was more unforgettable than the first time and his body felt weak from the powerful thrusts. He wanted to just let go of the rod and cling to the dom, but he knew he'd be punished. He tightened his grip as best he could as the dom fucked him.

The Russian growled in pleasure and clawed at the honey blonde's waist as he fucked him. He looked up to see him alternating between openly moaning and biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. He enjoyed the sight immensely and wondered how this sub would look with his scarf around his neck rather than his eyes. He wanted those bright blues on him, watching his every move this time and he was going to get it.

"Let go."

The instant the dom said this Alfred's arms dropped like lead, and the honey blonde didn't even have time to cling to the older man. The ash blonde had lifted him, pulling his cock out, and tossed Alfred to the side, putting him on his back with a soft thump. Alfred laid confused on the bed and soon felt the Russian getting between his legs and crawling up his body and grabbing his arms. The dom undid the scarf around his wrists and loosened the knot holding the scarf as a blindfold and pulled the scarf down to his neck. Alfred blinked rapidly and felt slightly alarmed at first as he felt the scarf tightening around his neck. The dom noticed this and placed a hand on the side of his face.

"If you wish to stop just say the word."

The dom seemed to wait for Alfred's answer and the honey blonde just shook his head as he realized what was being done. The dom nodded and continued to tightening the scarf then took the ends in hand.

"Hold onto the headboard."

The honey blonde did as told and kept his blue eyes fixated on the dom as he towered over him. The dom held onto the scarf ends tightly and began pushing his manhood back inside Alfred. The honey blonde gasped and moaned, but he found it a little hard to do so with the tight scarf. The dom kept the scarf in place and began to thrust hard and fast into the blonde. He held onto the scarf and pulled tighter and tighter as he pounded into Alfred, his violet eyes taking in the picture of perfection before him.

Alfred felt like he was going to die from over stimulation. The constant hits to his prostate was amazing and the lack of oxygen he was experiencing with every moan and gasp was intensifying it. He knew he was going to cum any second and was trying to hold it off, but the white haze closing on him was too good to focus on anything else.

The dom himself was close to his climax and could tell that the younger man wasn't going to last much longer. He wished he could have brought toys with him, but it was too late for that now. He honestly wished for much more than that, but didn't want to admit them to himself. He focused on the honey blonde and saw that he was drooling as he choked out moans and silent screams. Tears where rolling down his face as he enjoyed the pleasure he was drowning in. The sight was enough for the Russian to move both hands to Alfred's waist and grip it firmly as he pounded harder before finally coming.

The dom growled and buried himself deep as he emptied his cum into the condom. Alfred felt like he was going to pass out the instant he finally came. His orgasm becoming more intense than the one two weeks before as he came hard onto himself.

When they finished Alfred found the scarf being loosened from his neck quickly and he gasped and panted as air rushed into his burning lungs. He coughed and looked around hazily as he still remained in his post climax high. The dom panted harshly while watching the honey blonde then slipped out of him and got off the bed. He looked at Alfred a little longer before leaving the room with a guilty feeling settling in his stomach.

Alfred laid the bed still recovering and when he did he shakenly sat up and hissed at the movement. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair as he panted then smiled widely.

"Fuck," he said breathlessly then brought his hand down, which came into contact with soft fabric.

He gripped the fabric and brought it to his face to look at it and realized it was the black scarf the dom wore. The man had left his scarf with him. Alfred looked at the door to see if he'd come back, but after a minute or two he shrugged his shoulders and moved over to the edge of the bed slowly. He grabbed his glasses off his bag and slipped them on to look at the black scarf. He found himself smiling at the scarf and blushed darkly as he brought it to his face and smelt it. It smelled of alcohol, outdoors, and something he assumed was just the man's usual musk. The smell was intoxicating and he felt like he could just jerk off right there with the thing over his nose.

He thought to act on the idea but remembered where he was and knew he needed to get out of the room. He moved as quickly as he possibly could, hissing and groaning as the ache started to settle in, and got dressed in his baggy clothing. He stuffed the black scarf into his bag as well then exited the room. He then hobbled out of the club and as he waited for a cab he promised himself to return to his new favorite club as soon as possible.

* * *

 ***Earnd It** – the song that I'm referring to and using is Earned It by The Weeknd. This song is like the theme song for this fic and you'd agree with me if you followed my advice before reading this chapter! It was in 50 Shades but I didn't know that until later. F*ckin love that song ^J^

***Well this is an early update why? Because I am in a good mood and felt like posting a chapter today!*Still MORE to come!***


	4. 4

**4**

The freedom of summer came to a quicker end than Alfred would have liked. He had spent his summer hanging out with his roommate Arthur and other friends, going to the beach, lazing around Disneyland, at one point had gone back to New York because his mother demanded him and his twin brother (who was attending school in Canada) to visit for the break, and finally went to The Black Box club that he had fallen in love with. He had went back to the club several times after his second trip there.

Sadly every time he went the dom he craved to be taken by never showed up again. The third time he had went another dom had taken him and he had hated it. The sex was good, but he had wanted to hear the Russian dom's commanding voice in his ear, feel his thick cock pounding into him, his hands around his throat. No, he was fucked by some random guy that only asked for a safe word and said nothing else other than the occasional command and made sure that neither could see each other. After that night he wasn't all that up for getting fucked by anyone other than the Russian dom. He even asked around at the club and gotten to know a man named Feliks, who had information on the Russian. He didn't tell him the doms name, but he said he comes in every now and then. From then on Alfred mostly spent his nights with Feliks at the bar and waiting for his dom, though he never showed.

By the end of summer he stopped going to the club and just did his usual nightly activities when he was certain that Arthur couldn't hear him. He had kept the scarf the dom had left him with and he took every chance he could get to tie it around his face and neck and slowly cut off his breathing as he fucked himself on a toy. He craved to be pinned down on the bed or against a wall once more by the Russian. Every time he finished he literally prayed that the dom would just show up out of thin air.

Now though that summer was over, August was finally here and that meant one thing; school was starting again. Alfred's fourth year of college was finally starting and he was loathing every minute of it. He stood at the entrance of his campus already wishing he could be back at the house and in bed with the dom's scarf around his neck. He held his schedule in one hand and a backpack full of books and supplies for his Monday classes.

"You're going to be late if you just stand there Alfred."

"Arthur, can you not right now," the honey blonde groaned out as he started walking towards the steps leading onto campus.

Arthur just huffed and went to say something to Alfred, but was tackled by Francis. Alfred turned around as he heard Arthur cursing and trying to fight off his "not" boyfriend. The honey blonde just rolled his eyes and looked down at his schedule to get to his first class. He felt like he was going to die of boredom before he even got to the classroom because it was literature class. He had asked for this class but he had been pinning for the syfy literature class, but it turned out that was only offered in the spring. Once he found his room in the English building he went inside and instantly his mood changed at what he found in there. In the second row of desks Alfred's best friend Kiku sat with his tablet in hand. The honey blonde practically ran over to his friend to claim the seat beside him and thanked the gods of scheduling for making his first class bearable.

**.-.-.-.**

"Thank God that's over," said Alfred as he stretched at his seat.

"Hai, these lectures seem to have gotten longer," stated Kiku as he gathered his things.

The two picked up their bags and fished out their new schedules to go about their day. They had compared schedules before class had started and found they only had literature together, but could also eat meals together at the dining hall if they wanted. Kiku was on the medical path while Alfred was on astronomy.

"So, how was your summer," Alfred asked as they walked around the school since they had time before their next class.

"I stayed in my room on my laptop for the most of it. Though my family came by and dragged me away to Japan for two weeks," Kiku said as he recalled being interrupted during the best moment of his rife in No Man's Sky *****.

He had just won a fight with space pirates and found an entire unknown planet when his older half-brother Yao had come by and ruined it all.

"Oh yeah, you did go to Japan. That's why I was mostly bored out of my mind during the day," Alfred stated with a nod of his head.

"During the day?"

Kiku hadn't missed that part and Alfred had a grin instantly break out on his face. He looked around the somewhat empty hall and took Kiku by his hand and led him over to the staircase. They went up to the second floor of the building they were in and not a soul was in sight.

"Alfred what is going on?"

"Okay, what I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone else, well anyone that isn't our immediate friend. Got it?"

The Japanese man nodded his head and Alfred did one more sweep of the hall before confessing how his summer nights had gone.

"Remember when Gilbert said he'd take me to sex club for my birthday?"

Kiku stared at him blankly as he heard this.

"You, you actually went?"

Alfred felt his face heat up at the question and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah, I did, but by myself. No one knows except Arthur and Francis, but they don't know that I kept going back after the second night."

Kiku was stunned as he looked at his friend. He would be lying if he didn't see Alfred being in a dom and sub relationship, but to know that he actually tried it out, repeatedly, amazed him.

"So, you are seeing someone now," Kiku asked as he looked at his friend.

He wasn't interested in Alfred romantically, well not anymore. He was in a relationship with a Greek guy that he had shared a dorm room with on his first year at the college and now a house with two others as well. He was just curious to see what kind of dom Alfred went for.

"Ah, no. Honestly, I wish I was dating the dom I first had, but it is a place for anonymous sex… Besides he kinda disappeared on me…"

"He did not like you?"

"I, I think he does. He left me his scarf after he, well, used it on me. I really wanted to see him again but he never came back to the club…"

Kiku could tell that Alfred was hurt by this and patted him on the back.

"Maybe you will find another dom?"

Alfred just scoffed at that and shook his head.

"Naw, no one was more perfect than him. He was Russian, Kiku! Russian!"

He black haired man rolled his eyes and looked at his wristwatch to see that his class would be starting soon, and the medical building was on the other side of campus.

"I am sure there are Russian students on campus, perhaps one of them could be him," Kiku said as he started to make Alfred walk without noticing.

This idea that Alfred heard made his heart stop then break out into a full race. He hadn't thought of this possibility and if it happened to be true, then dear god he'd find him. Alfred voiced as much as they walked out of the English building and Kiku gave words of encouragement as he left Alfred in the court yard to head to the medical building. From here Alfred headed to his Astro physics class in a daze as he imagined running into the older man on campus. In his mind he honestly felt like this possibility was straight out of a yaoi manga he had read not long ago, which he was totally okay with.

When he walked into his Astro physics class he plopped down in the second row by the window still fully immersed in this thoughts. He didn't snap out of it until he heard the classroom door slam shut and he instantly realized that class had begun. Everyone he had come to know in the astronomy courses was still around though some had left, and amongst those that had left was his old teacher. There was about three teachers that taught astronomy courses and now it was down two, one old and the other new. Alfred found he had the new teacher.

He was tall, broad, and had ash colored hair. His eyes were a bright violet that rested behind a pair of wire frames as he looked at a packet he had picked up off his desk. He wore a black suit with a grey button up underneath and had a cream colored scarf wrapped around his neck. Alfred instantly found him to be one of the top 5 hottest professors at his university.

"Hello everyone. I will be your new professor for this class. My name is Ivan Braginsky, but you may address me as Professor or Professor B, since I am well aware that known of you can pronounce my name," he said in heavily accented voice that got a few groans from the students.

The professor knew what the groans where about and smirked at the intolerance he was already seeing in his students. Willing to complain that they can't understand him with his accent. He didn't comment on the matter, but looked back down at the tablet in his hands and sat on the edge of his wooden desk as he began to take attendance. As he called out a names Alfred stared at his teacher then his schedule then his teacher again.

' _Oh my fucking God. He's Russian. He's Russian!'_

Alfred had a wild grin break out on his face and he instantly slapped a hand over it as he tried to calm down.

' _No, no, there's no way the hottest teacher here could be him. Nope, plus he sounds different. Do Russian's have different accents? Like how I supposedly have New Yorker accent, but in the south they have an accent, but we're all in the same country? Do they?'_

Alfred's ability to get off topic left him unable to respond when the teacher called his name. When the professor called it and no one answered he assumed nothing of it, but when a student said Alfred Jones was in the room he watched as the student nudged a honey blonde man next to him who snapped out his daze and faced Ivan. The Russian stared at his student and felt like his life had just gone downhill as he recognized Alfred. The honey blonde that Ivan had developed a craving for from The Black Box was the Alfred Jones in his classroom. Ivan had stopped going to club after he realized he couldn't stop thinking about ways to punish the honey blonde or other positions and methods to use on him; going so far as to even think of bringing equipment with him. He knew he wasn't supposed to enjoy these things and thus he cut himself off, but now, now the source of his summer enjoyment and frustration was right here in his classroom…

"Professor?"

Ivan snapped out his trance and coughed into his hand as he realized he had been staring openly at Alfred. He instantly carried on with attendance and hoped to the gods that Alfred didn't recognize him as he started class.

Throughout the lecture Ivan was internally panicking as he noticed that Alfred would not take his eyes off him. Sure he was supposed to look at him, but unlike the other students he never rolled his eyes, looked off in some random direction, or doodled in his workbooks. Deep down he felt proud that he had Alfred's eyes only on him, but in his head it was a different story. By the time class finally ended Ivan felt exhausted and just wanted to go home and never been seen from again. He had half a mind to do so as his students began to leave, though it seemed he wasn't going to be freed so easily. Alfred came right up to his desk and his mind drew a complete blank as the tan American came his way.

"Uh, Professor Braginsky, can I ask you something," he asked and inwardly congratulated himself on getting the name right. (He had been practicing it in his head during class, for, no reason at all.)

"D-Da, I mean yes, what is your question Mr. Jones," he inquired calmly though he was afraid of the answer.

"Well, I was just looking at my schedule and I noticed you'll be teaching my next class, and I was wondering whether or not you were going to the planetarium today or the classroom," the honey blonde asked though his motive for doing so was not entirely genuine.

He had asked because he really did want to know and because he really wanted to talk to Ivan. He didn't know why, but he really loved the man's voice even though it didn't sound quite like his dom's.

Ivan had stared at Alfred as he asked this and felt like his heart was going to give out at the news that the blonde would be in his next class. He looked around on his desk and pulled out the binder for the astronomy class and slipped on his glasses as he read the binder. Sure enough, Alfred was there and they would be going to the planetarium on the first day. He cleared his throat as he found it becoming quite dry and nodded his head.

"Yes, we will be in the planetarium and I shall look forward to our next class together."

The instant he said this he berated himself with numerous curses. Alfred on the other hand had a goofy grin come to his face and he nodded excitedly.

"Awesome, and I look forward to it too! See ya later Professor," he said with a bright smile before heading out the room.

Once the door was shut Ivan slouched in his chair and rubbed a hand over his face.

' _Why did I accept this transfer,'_ he thought to himself as he stared at his empty classroom.

* * *

 **No Man's Sky*** \- the best f*ckin' game to ever exist! It's coming out soon and I'm dieing to get my hands on it!

***Hhhmmm looks like Ivan is going to have a rough school year xp* I CHANGED KIKU CUZ I TOTALLY THOUGHT I FIXED THAT EARLIER!!* Oh so I don't have a posting sched for this fic because... Im only half way down with it... I need to get a move on, but work is time consuming and just ugh - J - but don't worry! I'll get this done! Never left a fic unfinished and not gonna start now!***


	5. 5

**5**

College dining halls are the most amazing things in the world. Everything is yours for the taking and nothing ever tastes as horrible as a high school lunch, or whatever Arthur made at the house. What makes a dining hall even better are the booths that are lined up against a wall of windows, which seated in a certain way you can see the TV above. Yes, Alfred loved his dining hall for these reasons, but also because it meant he had Astronomy next.

It had been a week into the new school year and Alfred found himself practically drooling over his new professor. His voice and looks really got to him and he would be lying if he hadn't fantasied about his professor being a dom for him. The way Professor Braginsky was built he could definitely be a dom.

"Alfred!"

The honey blonde snapped out of his thoughts at hearing his name followed by a slap to the side of his head.

"Ow, what the hell Arthur," Alfred stated as he set down his burger and rubbed the side of his head.

"You've been sitting there with that ridiculous grin on your face for long enough! I swear if you have a boner I am not helping you get out of here unnoticed, again," the Brit stated as he pointed one of his fries at him.

Alfred blushed darkly as he recalled that incident. It had been on the third day of school when the thoughts of his Russian professor took a sharp "dom" turn while he was eating in the dining hall.

"Sh-shut up," Alfred hissed. "It's not my fault that Professor Braginsky is so damn hot," he huffed out.

"You are a piece of work lad," Arthur stated as he finished off his plate.

"Hai, you have only met him, but you seemed to be obsessed," Kiku stated as kept his eyes on the game he was playing on his phone.

"I'm not obsessed," Alfred stated in his defense; crossing his arms and glaring at his friends.

"Oh I think you might be. You never shut up about him. I'm surprised you haven't started stalking him," Gilbert stated with a smirk.

Alfred glared at the albino beside him and so did Arthur.

"This is your fault you idiot! If you hadn't said anything about that sex club Alfred wouldn't be like this," Arthur stated as he threw a fry at Gilbert.

The albino just shrugged his shoulders with a grin plastered to his face at hearing this. He honestly thought the whole situation was hilarious, and he felt prideful that his best friend would trust him enough to go to a place like a dom/sub club.

"You're just uptight because Francis doesn't—"

Gilbert was cut off by a handful of Kiku's fries was thrown at him by Arthur. The Brit was blushing darkly and Gilbert just laughed and ate the fries thrown at him.

"You guys just stop it already! I'm not obsessed and Arthur you are uptight! And besides there's nothing wrong with thinking that your professor is hot, and really good at his job. And thinking if he was a dom—"

"Shut it! Nobody wants to hear your twisted fantasies," Arthur said with more annoyance as he threw the last of Kiku's fries at Alfred's face.

Alfred rolled his eyes and Kiku just sighed at realizing his fries had fallen prey to Arthur's wrath, again.

"I don't need this abuse from you guys, well, not this kind," he said with a smirk, which earned him another fry thrown at his face. Alfred just laughed and had Gilbert get out of the booth so he could get out. "See you downers later. Time for class."

Everyone at the table said good bye though Gilbert had a mischievous grin come to his face and as Alfred walked away he said: "Don't get a boner in class," in a loud enough voice that people nearby could hear him clearly. Alfred tensed and glare back at Gilbert to flip him off then hurried out of the dining hall.

"Fuckin' Gilbert," Alfred muttered as he walked out of the dining hall to the brick walkway.

He let out a deep sigh as he took in the fall air, though it still felt like summer, and headed to the planetarium. The planetarium was its own building aways from the science building, which allowed it to have complete silence and have its roof open up at night. It wasn't a legit planetarium with a massive telescope inside, no. It was projections of space and opened up to allow the students to use their own telescopes or the ones provided to study the stars themselves. Though the light pollution from the city was horrendous so if they wanted to get a really good view they'd take a class trip out of the city.

Alfred was the first one inside and moved down the little slope to the pit where the seats where. Though he wasn't paying attention and his foot tripped him up as he started down the slope, which resulted him falling forward.

"Oh shit."

He moved his arms out to break his fall, but instead of falling on his face, which he had down plenty of times, he was caught. An arm was wrapped firmly around him while his back pressed to a strong chest.

"Are you alright," a heavy accented voice asked.

Alfred tensed at hearing it, realizing that his teacher had saved him from falling, but something else was bothering him. The way Ivan held him bothered him, not like he was creeped out, but felt familiar. Alfred blushed darkly as the professor asked him again if he was okay and he nodded as the man let him go. The honey blonde put a hand to his neck, where he had felt Ivan's breath on him, and rubbed it nervously. He turned around to look at his professor and still being so close to him Alfred felt his heart stop.

' _Oh. My. Fucking. God.'_

It was in this moment, seeing how Ivan seemed to tower over him that he realized why the hold he had on him felt so familiar. His professor _was_ the dom he met during the summer.

"Are you sick Mr. Jones," Ivan asked.

"U-Uh, no, no, um… Just embarrassed that you had to save me," Alfred said nervously to cover up the true reason.

"Oh, well it is nothing to be ashamed over, da?"

Alfred agreed with Ivan then asked if he could go to the bathroom before class started, which Ivan consented. The instant Ivan did Alfred was out of the room and running for the bathroom. He locked himself in one of the stalls and sat down on the toilet.

' _Oh my fucking god it_ is _him! Professor Braginsky is the dom! Oh. My. Fucking—! What do I do? Do I tell him I know? Does he know that I was the sub? Of course he would know because I didn't fucking hide my face! Shit, no, no, maybe he doesn't remember because it has been awhile… Fuck!'_

"Fuck!"

Alfred buried his hands in his hair and pulled on it in frustration then stopped once his mind decided to pull up the memory of Ivan yanking on his hair as he fucked him. He shivered at the memory, but tried to control himself before he did get an erection.

' _If I told him would he even want to be in a relationship with me?'_

The thought opened a whole new door of horrible outcomes for Alfred. Ranging from getting beat up to Ivan quitting his job to avoid him. He groaned in frustration and leaned back on the toilet only to be startled by his phone.

" _Hey loser got a boner yet ;p"_

Alfred glared at the text and quickly replied with:

" _Fuck Off!"_

Once it was sent he caught a glimpse of the time and paled as he realized class had started. He was now late and probably out of his usual seat. He debated whether or not to even go to class. If he recognized Ivan after a week, granted the man had to touch him, then Ivan most likely recognized him sooner, but then again he wasn't one for skipping out on a class that was important to his major…

"Fuck it."

Alfred took a deep breath before he left the bathroom and slipped into the planetarium that was dark dimly light by the projector. Ivan was writing on a glowing chalkboard at the moment so Alfred was able to sneak in unnoticed by him. He was even able to sit where he usual did during this class and gave a sigh of relief once he was down. He didn't know why he felt relieved, but throughout the class he still couldn't stop thinking about his discovery. He barely paid attention as he constantly thought about the outcomes of confronting Ivan about the club, and towards the end of class he found himself getting quite turned on. He wanted to think more positively about the situation and thus ended up thinking of Ivan banging him in the planetarium.

When class was over he made two decisions: 1) don't tell Professor B, yet, and 2) skip history. He found that after his imagination had taken a "positive" turn he desperately needed to go home. Thus he partially ran out of the planetarium and to his house to calm down.

* * *

***Well, well, well, things are moving along xp So, this is the last per-written chapter I have! That means I gotta start writing which also means longer waits... maybe... idk the next chapter is almost done anyways... Welp thanks for sticking around! Hope you liked it so far! Reviews Welcomed!***


	6. 6

**6**

The instant Alfred got inside his home he went straight to his bedroom and locked the door. He tossed his backpack and went over to his bed where he got down to his knees and lifted the bed skirt. He reached underneath the bed and bit his lip as he grabbed hold of what he wanted. He pulled out a shoe box and quickly took off the lid to get at what was inside. He could feel his cock twitch in his pants from anticipation as he took out his favorite vibrator, lube, and the black scarf that the dom, _Ivan_ , had left him. He looked at the black scarf in his hands and rubbed the material with his thumb. A bright blush crossed his face and he let out an exasperated sigh and flopped back on the bed.

' _Professor B's the dom. My hot Astro teacher…'_

Alfred let out a frustrated groan as he felt like something was morally wrong with his situation. He couldn't place it, but even though he felt like something was wrong what bothered him even more was that he didn't care. He wanted to the professor to dominate him, he wanted to have his professor fuck him on his desk; he wanted him.

' _Maybe I just think it's wrong 'cause he_ is _my teacher…'_

Alfred bit his lip at this thought and brought the scarf up to his line of sight. Staring at the black fabric as if it would give him some answer to his situation then brought it to his face. He could still smell the same musky outdoors and booze concoction that permeated the scarf.

"Fuck me," Alfred said in a breathy voice as he remembered the night the scarf was used on him.

He chose then to go-for-broke. He didn't know what to do or what will happen, but he knew he wanted that dom, his professor. He didn't care if the man knew who he was from the summer or not, all that mattered is that he knew who Ivan was and he was going to have him. This train of thought made Alfred smile widely and imagine how his professor would treat him. Commanding him to do whatever he wanted, calling him professor during sex, and maybe even do kinky stuff in the classroom or planetarium. Alfred shivered at that and moved to warp the scarf around his face, and moved his hands to pull off his pants. He bit his bottom lip as slipped off his underwear, and once it was off he moved the scarf down a little to his neck. He took one end of the scarf and tied it around his ankle and the other end laid under his body. He moved his foot experimentally, making sure the scarf was tight enough, and felt his cock throb when the scarf tightened around his neck.

The scent of the dom filled his nose and the scarf was able to tighten and loosen with the move of his foot. Alfred already felt hazy just from this, but he knew he still had more to do. He patted the bed blindly until his hand came into contact with the bottle of lube and vibrator. The honey blonde eagerly opened the bottle and squeezed out a generous amount onto his fingers. In his mind he already had the dom pictured between his legs, moving his fingers down to his hole and only spending a few moments of gently working them in before outright shoving them inside. Alfred arched his back as he did this and had a strangled moan come from him as the scarf tightened. He still kept moving his fingers, and occasionally twitched when they went deep enough to touch his prostate.

"F-Ffuuuck," Alfred groaned out as he opened himself more.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he imagined the dom reprimanding him for speaking and telling him his punishment. Alfred shivered and moan at the imaginary words and opened his eyes to see nothing above him. He groaned in disappointment, but went on to slip his fingers out and quickly replace it with the vibrator. He pushed it in hard and deep, enough to hit his prostate head on, and quickly found himself panting for air and arching his back. The scarf tight against his neck and making his little fantasy as hazy and perfect as the real thing.

When he relaxed he turned on the vibrator and began pumping it in and out of his entrance. The toy was large, large enough to come somewhat close to the dom's size, and the vibrations and bumps where heaven. He found the scarf tightening slowly around his neck as he thrusted the toy hard and deep into himself.

"A-Ah! F-Fuck yes!"

It didn't take long for Alfred to finally come to his climax. With the smell of the dom constantly in his face, the scarf so tight he could pass out, and the toy giving him exactly what he wanted (well not exactly, but close enough). He couldn't hold back any longer.

"I-Ivan!"

He couldn't really process where that name came from, but it felt extremely good to say out loud as he did. He came hard onto his torso and laid limp on the bed once he finished. He groaned as the toy slipped out of him and buzzed on the bed until he reached down and turned it off. He then undid the scarf and pushed it down to just rest around his neck and shoulders.

As he laid there the only thing to come to his mind was getting his dom.

' _The worst that could happen is me getting beat up right? I don't think he'd quite a job he's so good at,'_ Alfred thought as a smile came to his face.

From here he went on to think of ways to go about getting his professor alone and getting him to agree to date him, but his peace was ruined when his phone went off. He sighed as he realized the ringtone and knew Arthur had noticed he had skipped history. He got off the bed and went about changing clothes and putting things away, but he still had a confident smile on his face.

**.-.-.-. **

Unknown to Alfred, Ivan had watched him bolt with a blush on his face at the end of class and he knew something was going on. The Russian was worried beyond hell for his life thinking that Alfred had finally recognized who he was after he saved him from his fall. He didn't know what Alfred would do if he was correct in assuming the honey blonde found him out. So seeing him run away like he did after class made his worries grow like a wild fire.

He cursed himself for accepting his transfer to this college, and for giving into the darker side of himself. He cursed himself for even saving Alfred from his little fall. He had done it on instinct, but when he realized how he held Alfred all he could do was think of ways of pinning him down and ravishing his body right there on the floor. Never had anyone made him lose control like Alfred did; he hadn't realized he was losing it until he noticed how the room had been so quite. He had let the honey blonde go and tried to keep himself together, but Alfred was so tempting, especially when he asked to go to the bathroom. A part of Ivan wanted to deny him and make him do things before he'd give permission, but the other had won that over. When Alfred had gone he knew he was in trouble.

' _I need to go home.'_

This thought was the only thing present in Ivan's mind once Alfred was in the bathroom and throughout class. It was the only thing that kept him together until class was over and he'd be able to leave campus.

Once his class was done and witnessed Alfred bolt out of the room he went straight home. He had a good two hours before his next class so he took his chance to leave campus. He got inside his two story home a few minutes away from campus, tossed down his keys, fed his cat, and collapsed on his bed. He grabbed his stereo remote and pressed play to have classical music fill his bedroom and his mind.

This is what he needed. He didn't need to have such dark thoughts towards a student, he didn't need to have such domination tendencies, to be possessive and controlling. He could love someone like any other person, he knew he could because he done so before.

' _I could treat Alfred properly.'_

Ivan opened his eyes as he let this thought simmer and sat up on his bed.

"Date, Alfred?"

The Russian's mind went blank at the idea of dating Alfred, dating a _student_.

' _How could I do such a thing? Alfred is ten years younger than me and a student. I could not possible date someone like him… If I did he would probably only be interesting in sex…The kind I cannot give,'_ Ivan thought, then after a moment heaved a sigh and fell back onto his bed once more.

The notion of dating Alfred was still floating around in his head and for some reason he found himself thinking of their first meeting. How he was instantly captivated by Alfred the moment he walked into the club that first night. The confident, eager, and (though subtle) nervousness he had when he walked towards the wall of rooms. Ivan had found himself tailing the honey blonde before he even realized he was doing so. Then seeing how perfect Alfred's body looked in such a submissive position had him losing his control more than he ever had. When he had Alfred that night he found himself yearning for him the days after. He wasn't supposed to like him, wasn't supposed to want to dominate every aspect of him, and he definitely wasn't supposed to entertain the thought of actually dating him. Perhaps under different circumstances things would be alright, but the looming threat of a dom and sub relationship was damping things.

Ivan groaned and rolled over onto his stomach. Never had he been in this situation, or been so frustrated. So many issues were presenting themselves and he didn't know how to handle them.

' _If I had Alfred would it be okay or would it turn out to be like Toris?'_

The instant Ivan thought this his chest tightened at the bitter memory. He didn't want Alfred to turn out that way. Ivan let out a defeated sigh and watched his cat trot into his bedroom. The grey and white puff ball jumped onto his bed and as he reached out to pet it he decided to just push his problems aside for the time being.

* * *

***Hhhmmm... Feel like I'm missing something here, but can't put my finger on it... Oh well, if I figure it out I'll edit this chapter if not welp sucks to be me :T* Like I said all pre-written chapters are done with so updates are up in the air! I'll try not to take too long in writing the chapters though! Thanks for sticking with me!**


	7. 7

**7**

Alfred strolled into his Astro physics class with a calm demeanor, which in truth took all morning to get so he wouldn't look like an excited idiot bouncing into class. He knew if he acted out the ordinary he would alert his professor to the fact he knew something since their little encounter the day before. He really had to fight the urge to outright smile when Ivan greeted him when he took his seat. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest and he really wanted to just spill on everything and go-for-broke.

' _Get it together Alfred!'_

This mental shout made the honey blonde give a deep breath and settle into his seat. He had decided to wait a while before asking Ivan out. He was planning on doing it today, but he realized that might seem a bit desperate on his part.

"Alright class. Let's begin where we left off yesterday on the conversion methods of parsecs," Professor Braginsky stated as he turned on the projector.

As everyone in the room began to take notes and behave like good students (more or less), Alfred did the exact opposite. He tried to pay attention, but after a few seconds of looking at his teacher he began to notice things. Noticing how tall he was, how strong he looked; even though the man wore a sweater Alfred could tell he was well toned under that fluffy grey, blue, and white clothing. Ivan's hair looked grey but also beige when he moved around the room, he didn't know if it was his natural hair or if he was old. The question of age then became an interest and Alfred began eyeing Ivan even harder to figure that out, but eventually lost track of that when he noticed Ivan was crouching down. The honey blonde's blue eyes followed his teacher's backside as he crouched to the floor as he put something on the floor. Alfred had no idea what was going on, but he was enjoying it greatly.

' _Oh sweet God,'_ he inwardly said as the professor walked over to his side of the classroom and crouched down again.

Ivan placed an "x" of tape near his seat and since he was facing his class this time Alfred was able to see a nice bulge between his legs; his pants scrunching up and framing it nicely. Alfred felt his face heat up as he knew exactly what laid in those pants and quickly turned his head to look out the window.

' _Jesus, I'm gonna blow this whole plan if this keeps up!'_

Alfred let out a soft breath and did his best to calm himself before, tuning back in to his lesson.

"Now, if this planet," Ivan stepped on the "x" he put on the floor, "is 600 parsecs away from this star," he moved across the room to the other "x", "how many light years and AUs ***** would that be? This kind of question will be on a quiz not too far, or too soon, from now," Ivan said with a leer to his groaning students.

The instant Alfred heard this he knew he was in trouble. He groaned in frustration and put his head in his hand. He completely missed out all because he couldn't focus on anything other than his teacher.

' _I'm doomed.'_

**.-.-.-.-.**

' _Okay. You got this Alfred. It's just you and him.'_

After nearly a week of just surveying his teacher Alfred finally dubbed it time to ask Professor Braginsky out. He took a deep breath as he watched the other students leaving the planetarium. Class had ended and he had stayed behind with the intention of making Professor Braginsky his. Ivan himself, was aware that Alfred hadn't left, and had been aware of Alfred's calculated and occasionally flustered gaze for the past few days. He didn't know what was going on in his student's head, but he hoped it wasn't negative. He was still on edge from when Alfred ran out of his class days before and worried the other would be angry. He honestly didn't know if Alfred would be angry with him because of what he did to him in club, or pleased since he did enjoy it. But that was at the club, in secret, and that secret was now out in the open between them like a preverbal can of worms.

The Russian let out a sigh at thinking through his complex situation and continued to collect his things. He still had the thought of dating the honey blonde bouncing around in his head, but he wasn't even sure about that. Would he date Alfred just to prove he could treat him nicely, or would Alfred just want what he can't give?

"Um, Professor Braginsky?"

Ivan tensed at hearing this and feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Alfred looking at him cautiously then relaxing once he straightened up.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Jones?"

"Alfred. You can just call me Alfred," the honey blonde stated with a bright smile.

Ivan nodded and repeated his question with Alfred's name and the honey blonde seemed to inch closer to him as he nodded.

"Yeah, there's something I need you for."

Ivan narrowed his violet eyes to a cautious look at hearing this.

"And what would that be?"

"I just need you to answer a question is all. So, are you single?"

Ivan's cautious glare took on a look of surprise as Alfred looked at him with a sheepish grin.

"A-Am I single? What purpose does it serve to give you that kind of information?"

"Oh, just… Wondering if the guy I like was free to be mine," Alfred stated with a confident leer.

' _Oh yeah. Still awesome.'_

It took a minute for Alfred's words to sink in and the result was the older man staring at him. Not only was he shocked by the statement and also disturbed by the amount of cockiness behind such a lame pick up line.

' _He wants to date me? He wants to date me! This makes no senses… He knows who am, and yet…'_

This trail of thought was stopped as Ivan realized something. He wasn't sure if Alfred even knew who he was.

"Don't you know who I am," Ivan asked as he stared at his student.

Alfred smiled widely at hearing this and inched even closer to his professor.

"Yeah, you're the dom I met during summer. I've been wanting to run into again and now that I know who you are well…," Alfred trailed off as he grave a shrug of his shoulders and nervous smile.

Ivan, on the other hand, just picked up his satchel, and walked past Alfred. The honey blonde gasped in shock and quickly went after his teacher.

"H-Hey! Come on, please?! Do you not like me or something? I know it's kind of weird since you're my teacher but—"

"Nyet Alfred," Ivan started as he came to a stop and turned around. "You know who I am, what I've done to you, and yet you ask for a relationship with me."

Alfred gave a confused look at first, but then gave a soft "oh" as he came to his own conclusion. He had waited to ask Ivan out to not seem desperate, but it appears that he failed at that.

"L-Look, we don't have to, don't have to have sex… I mean… I can hold off on that," Alfred stated, though internally he was crying at the thought of not getting pounded as soon as he would have liked. "I do like you, and I want to date you."

Ivan stared at his student who seemed to take on a sheepish demeanor. He sighed as he made up his mind. He felt like he was somehow robbing the cradle with what he was about to say, but he did like Alfred as well. He was a good student, and behaved in class. Even though he acted like a cocky idiot just a few moments ago Ivan had found it amusing. He had very good looks, which was what Ivan had fell for to begin with. Besides, Alfred did say he'd hold off on that "kind" of sex so…

"Very well, but you must not tell anyone about this. You are a student and I am a teacher after all."

Alfred smiled so brightly his face started to hurt once he heard this, but his smile fell slightly when Ivan only gave a soft smile in return and turned to leave.

"H-Hey, why are you leaving?"

"I have things to do Alfred. We are at school after all, and I believe you have a class to attend to as well," said Ivan as he left the planetarium.

Alfred was the only one left in the room, and since he was he couldn't help but let out a shout of victory.

"I did it! I fucking did it! I'm dating my teacher, my dom," he stated excitedly as he started to smile to the point it hurt once more. "Though it cost me sex for a while it will be totally worth it when he's ready for it," he whispered to himself.

He bit his lip at this thought, his mind already coming up with the most amazing fantasy. It was during this fantasy that he was reminded that he was still in school, his phone going off at its set alarm warning him that his next class started in ten minutes. He jumped at the sound of it, which effectively killed the erection forming in his pants, and he hurriedly grabbed his backpack before running out of the building. His teacher was going to be pissed since his history class was across campus, but he could care less. The biggest achievement he ever made was worth being late.

* * *

**Notes:**

***** AUs are Astronomical Units used for measuring small distances in space. Parsecs are for larger distances and can be broken down to light years or AUs etc.

***Well things are coming along nicely I think! I'm hoping to get this done before I go back to college so I'm trying to keep motivated to write sooner!* Thanks for sticking with me!***


	8. 8

**8**

When Ivan woke up on Saturday morning the first thing to come to his mind was his honey blonde student. He stared at the ceiling of his bedroom as he let his mind replay the events of the day before over and over until it became painfully clear what he had done.

' _I am dating my student… a submissive.'_

Ivan could feel his heart beat quickly at this realization. He had promised himself never to date a submissive in order to keep better check of himself, but he had failed. He even promised to not fraternize with his students when he became a teacher, but failed that as well.

"What am I doing," he asked himself aloud and rubbed a hand over his face.

The soft meow of his cat brought his attention to the grey and white puff ball as it hopped up on his bed. He sat up at that moment and watched the animal curl up in the gap between his legs.

' _To date someone like Alfred… How is that possible?'_

He sighed heavily and reached out to pet his cat as he tried to calm himself.

' _I did this to prove I can have a normal relationship, but I feel like I failed already.'_

This line of thought brought him to a state of depression, but he quickly tried to turn things around. He knew he liked Alfred; good looks and a good student, which really wasn't much to go on, but it was a start, right? Ivan had a chuckle escape him and a soft smile come to his face.

' _Does he even know my first name?'_

The Russian's smile went slack and he let out a deep breath before getting out of bed. He settled on staying in his boxers and t-shirt, making a cup of coffee, and grading homework. Something as mind numbing as grading would help ease him. As he sat at in his living room surrounded by papers he just shook his head at the creative attempts some of his students had made on their conversion practice. He did come across a few perfect papers and Alfred's just happened to be one of them. He scanned his eyes over the scribbling that was amazingly readable, and when he got to the bottom there was an arrow. Ivan assumed Alfred had shown some of his work on the back of the paper and flipped it over, but what he found was completely different. On the back was a phone number and a message reading: _"Call me sometime"_.

Ivan gave an amused look at the little note and leaned back on his couch.

' _Call you…'_

He honestly thought it over. It was something normal couples did, calling each other and having trouble hanging up when the conversation ended. See how the other was doing and plan out dates. Ivan instantly looked back at the paper at this last thought.

' _Dates. Perhaps Alfred would like to go on one? Though he might think we are moving too fast…but normally a date is what seals the relationship…'_

Ivan furrowed his brow as he thought about this. He honestly couldn't even remember the last date he had. Well, he could but it wasn't all that grand and Toris had seemed to be a nervous wreck.

The ash blonde focused his attention on the phone number completely and stood up from the couch. He walked into his room and grabbed his phone and punched in the numbers. His thumb hovered above the green phone as he tried to calm his heart enough to think of what to actually say to the honey blonde. Just thinking about it made him feel older than he actually was as he thought up horrible lines he used to use when he was younger. In turn, this made him want to back out completely, but before he could he pressed the call button on his phone. He stared at his thumb as if it committed the most heinous form of betrayal then put his phone to his ear.

The phone rang for a minute or two, each ring making Ivan's heart beat faster in anticipation, but soon the ringing stopped and just as he opened his mouth the voicemail came through. He instantly felt like he died a little inside and felt even more ashamed of himself at getting all worked up over a simple phone call. When the beep sounded for him to give his message, he found a sense of calm come over him.

"Hello Alfred. It is me Ivan and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind attending a date with me. Call me back for your answer soon," he said smoothly then hung up.

He watched his phone end the call and go back to its main screen and he ran a hand through his hair.

"What am I doing?"

**.-.-.-. **

Alfred groaned as he listened to his phone ringing beside him. The little rectangle blaring an old tune meant for unrecognized numbers. He tried to fight his way back into sleep, but failed as the song kept playing. He grit his teeth and popped his head out from under his pillow with a glare on his face just as his phone chimed that he received a voicemail and went black.

"You piece of shit," he snarled at the phone and plopped back onto his bed.

He buried himself under his bedding and pillows once more, content on ignoring the message, but his curiosity was growing. He knew he was expecting a call from a job he hoped to get, and that alone was enough for him to grab his phone and pull it into his bedding fortress. He squinted at his phone as he went to his voicemail and shut them fully as he put the phone to his ear. He found himself going back to sleep as the message began to play, and once it finished it took him a moment to process what just happened. He repeated the message and suddenly became fully awake and aware as he popped up in his bed. His blue eyes wide and a smile slapped across his face.

Inside his mind he was screaming thanks to the Gods, and on the outside he was letting out a sound that was like a scream or a squealing pig.

' _He called! Ivan called!'_

"A date! He wants to go on a fucking date!"

Alfred sprang out of bed and started pacing around his room in excitement. He couldn't believe that his professor called him for a date! Well he knew it was possible, but ever since Alfred had gotten the guy to agree with dating him he had been worried. He realized that one: he came off desperate, two: Ivan could change his mind, and three: the older man was his teacher. But those worries were now forgotten, well not completely, since Ivan had called him.

"This is great," he cheered to himself as he stood triumphantly in his room. "He'll see that I'm serious about us dating and in no time he'll be dominating me!"

The honey blonde shivered as he recalled those two glorious nights at the club and quickly went about calling Ivan back. Alfred bit his lip trying to keep himself from smiling too much and calming down as the phone rang. It didn't take long for the phone to be answered and the familiar "Good morning Alfred" coming through the line.

"H-Hey! Good Mornin'! So um… I got your message. Sorry I didn't answer before I was still asleep," Alfred stated as he took a deep breath.

" _Oh it is fine. So, what is your answer?"_

"I'd, like to go."

Alfred listened intently as he heard a sigh come through the line. Ivan was very relieved that Alfred accepted his little idea.

" _Great, when would you like to go?"_

Alfred honestly wanted to say right now, but he knew that was a bit of a stretch. Besides a date on a Saturday morning seemed a bit much.

"Tonight, is okay. I mean, it is a Saturday so why not?"

Ivan gave a soft chuckle at hearing this and at knowing the younger man was smiling brightly on the other end.

" _Very well, tonight is fine. Shall I get you at eight?"_

Alfred's smiling face was starting to hurt as he heard this and nodded quickly before he verbalized his agreement. The honey blonde gave up his address and soon the call was ended. Alfred collapsed back on his bed and just stared at his ceiling in amazement as his heart raced in his chest.

**.-.-.-. **

Alfred was rushing around his room trying to find his other shoe. He had done nothing to prepare for his date, except fantasy about its many outcomes, and now with only a few minutes left before his professor showed up he was panicking.

"Where the fuck is my shoe?!"

His angry rampage for his shoe was interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door. He froze as he thought Ivan had come into his house and hoped to God that Arthur wasn't around, but it turned out not to be the case.

"Alfred the shoe you're tearing through room to find is out here," came Arthur's voice firmly through the closed door.

The honey blonde breathed a sigh of relief and opened his door. Arthur stared at him with his "I'm-not-judging" look as he handed over the forgotten shoe.

"Thanks man! Don't know how it got out there though…" Alfred said as he bent over and slipped on the shoe.

Arthur just continued to stare at him then gave a scoff as he got back up.

"You have a date. What poor soul do you have this time," the brit asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"Isn't there a Francis that needs tending to," Alfred asked with a smirk on his face.

Arthur just glared at him and went to make a comeback when Alfred's phone went off. The honey blonde grabbed his cell off his bed and quickly texted before grabbing his jacket and slipping past his roommate.

"See ya later Artie! That poor soul is ready to go."

Arthur gave an amused look and followed Alfred to the door. He spotted a grey car in front of the house, but since it was dark he couldn't see the person inside.

"Hmpf, don't get dumped because I am not coming for you!"

Alfred just waved Arthur off and quickly got into the car, which took off almost instantly.

"Ah, thanks for texting me when you did," Alfred said as he relaxed.

"It was just coincidence da, but it was good timing," Ivan said in agreement.

The Russian had planned on going up to Alfred's door and escorting him to the car, but Alfred had demanded he not get out. He didn't understand why until he saw another man come out of the house.

"Yeah, if Arthur saw you he'd kill me. He's probably seen you around campus."

"Is he a student," Ivan asked as he gave a quick glance to Alfred.

"Yeah, not the same major as me, but he always seems to know who anyone and everyone is."

Ivan just gave a hum of acknowledgment as he made a turn. Alfred looked at him for a moment, noting that he was dressed in his usual suit though without the suit jacket. Alfred eyed his profile, taking in the concentrating face then moved down to look his date over. Alfred really wanted Ivan to just pull the car over and let their date be backseat sex, but he knew that was impossible. Their relationship was going to be serious and not going to be just about sex, though Alfred really wanted it. It's hard to want something that is right in front of you, but you can't ask for it just yet.

"So, we're we going anyways," Alfred asked as he realized how quiet the car was.

"I thought dinner would be a nice da? Nothing too extravagant, so your clothing is acceptable."

Alfred gawked at Ivan as a smirk came to his face and glanced over to the honey blonde briefly. Alfred let out a huff as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Hey, this is one of the nicest things I've worn!"

"I know, compared to what you usually wear in class this is quite nice," the Russian stated and Alfred gave an offended gasp.

Ivan let out a chuckle and smiled as he made a turn. Alfred wasn't really offended, but he was happy and surprised that his teacher could be a tease. Ivan never joked in class or messed with anyone, so seeing this side of his professor was interesting. And hearing Ivan laugh was even more captivating.

"Ya know, you're an ass."

Ivan let out another laugh that was a little louder than the one before and Alfred found that he really liked it.

"Do not be upset dorogoy. I think you look nice."

Once Ivan said this it took him a moment to realize what exactly he just said and casually looked over to Alfred to see him with a light blush on his face. He instantly felt his heart pick up its pace at the worry that Alfred had actually understood him. He honestly had no idea why he let such a word slip from his lips. He couldn't possibly like America that much, could he?

Alfred on the other hand had no clue what Ivan had said to him, but he felt like it was special. Though he didn't know why he felt like his face was fire from hearing such a word or the compliment.

' _Ugh get it together Jones! Besides what he said could have been an insult!'_

With this kind of thinking Alfred grew more curious as to what Ivan had said. He was going to ask about it, but the car came to a stop and the engine died. Alfred looked out the window to see a simple Italian restaurant before. Ivan unbuckled himself and as he opened his door Alfred snapped his attention back to him.

"Hey wait, what did that word mean?"

Ivan let a smile come to his face at hearing this. He turned back a little to look at Alfred.

"I shall tell you later. For now let's go eat."

With that Ivan got out and Alfred just gave a huff at not getting an answer. He went to open his door, but the Russian had already took the door in hand. Ivan pulled it open completely and held out his hand to help Alfred out. The honey blonde felt his face heat up all over again and he just tried his best to play it off as he got out of the car. Alfred inwardly cheered though at having Ivan's hand in his own. Feeling the larger hand hold his was affecting more than he cared to admit, but it was lost as they got up to the front doors of the building.

They were quickly seated at a table by a window and before Alfred could take in everything he had a glass of water and champagne before him. Ivan had ordered the food since Alfred had been overwhelmed with trying to keep up and didn't know what anything on the menu was. Now they sat in silence in a busy restaurant while they waited on their food.

' _Wow this is more than anything I've ever done for a date. Fuck.'_

Alfred kind of felt like crap after thinking this. His dates usually consisted of fast food or take-out and a movie if that. He let out a defeated sigh and grabbed a breadstick out of the basket and ripped it in two. Ivan just sat across from him with a smile on his face, thinking everything was going well. For a man who hadn't been on a date in years he thought it was going well.

"So, Alfred, what do you plan to do with your degree?"

Alfred looked up from his breadstick at the question and realized that Ivan was going for small talk.

"Uh, hope to work for NASA. I've visited the main building a couple of times on vacations, and I want to get an internship there. If not then I don't know, go back to New York I guess."

"Oh, you are not from here?"

Alfred shook his head as he began to reply.

"Nope, came from New York though my mother didn't want me to, especially with my brother already leaving too," Alfred said nonchalantly as he got another breadstick.

"You have any other siblings," Ivan asked curiously.

"No, just Mattie, he's my identical twin brother, though I'm still older by a few minutes," he said proudly as he remembered the arguments he had won by throwing that fact in his twin's face.

Ivan chuckled at hearing this and Alfred went to ask him if he had any brothers.

"No, I have two sisters. One older the other younger, I am the middle child."

"That sound like fun," Alfred stated with an amused smile on his face.

"Not particularly…"

Alfred waited to hear more, but Ivan seemed to just want to leave it as that. He shrugged and leaned on the table.

"So, did you always want to teach, Ivan… I can call you that right," Alfred asked warily.

"Yes, we are dating, so it would make sense. I did not know you knew my name," Ivan said casually.

"Well your name is on my schedule and you said your name in the voicemail."

Ivan just nodded his head then went about answering Alfred's previous question. Stating that it hadn't been his first choice, but after an issue when he was younger he decided to go for a teaching position. He started out in high school science, then ended up in colleges teaching science, which later became just astronomy, while he still lived in Russia. He came to the U.S. on a University loan and that is why he was in California teaching Alfred's class.

From there Alfred started to ask more questions than Ivan could keep up with, and Alfred answering Ivan's questions just as quickly. Both where enjoying each other's company quite a lot. Ivan felt like the normal relationship he was working for was actually happening, and Alfred felt like Ivan was getting comfortable with him. The honey blonde hoped the relaxation would lead to more _interesting_ things later on if things kept going so well.

They eventually found themselves on the topic of old lovers as their food was placed in front of them. They didn't know how this topic came to be, but Alfred found himself speaking off his past relationships with a few women and guys, and Ivan gave his own list.

"That Toris guy seems to have meant a lot to you," Alfred stated without thinking.

The instant he said it he regretted as Ivan seemed to take on a dark demeanor.

"Ah, da, he did, but..." he trailed off as he tried to find his words.

He wasn't sure if he should tell Alfred why Toris had left him, but he also felt he should tell him. Ivan knew Alfred was still wanting the dom and sub relationship, but he didn't want to do that with Alfred.

' _If I tell him then he will understand.'_

With his mind made up Ivan went to voice the breakup he experienced, but the server popped in right at that moment.

"Is everything to your liking? Do you need anything?"

Ivan declined, but Alfred accepted, which kept the waiter there longer. Ivan internally sighed and decided to just let it go.

' _Something that depressing should not be said on a first date anyways… Though in our situation—'_

"So what was ya saying?"

Ivan looked up from his plate to see Alfred looking at him as he rubbed a breadstick in the sauce on his plate.

"Ah, nothing. I cannot recall what it was anymore."

Alfred just shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat. Eventually dessert was brought out and Ivan had to endure the obscene moans coming from the American. Alfred had done this when he had starting eating his main dish, but now it seemed to be louder as he had chocolate, berries, and cream being shoved in his face.

Ivan shook his head at the display, but found it amusing. Trying to have a normal relationship with Alfred was eventful so far and he found he enjoyed it. He hadn't felt his usual urge to take over every aspect of Alfred so far tonight and he was proud of himself.

When dinner was over and the bill was paid they headed back to Alfred's home. Ivan had a movie planned, but they had spent so much time at the restaurant that they missed it. The ride home was silent, both of them keeping their eyes on the road, though occasionally commenting on how the date was.

"Well this is me," Alfred said as the car stopped in front of his house.

Ivan made a hum of agreement and put the car in park as it seemed Alfred wanted to say something. The honey blonde was looking at him as if waiting for something, and it took him a moment to process what that was.

' _It should be all right. A kiss at the end is normal,'_ Ivan told himself.

He smirked softly as he looked at Alfred and leaned a little into his personal space.

"This was nice da? We should do it again."

"Y-Yeah," Alfred got out as he felt a little flustered.

Having Ivan so close made Alfred instantly think back to the second night at the club. Ivan's violet eyes seemed to be burning into him just as they had then. Alfred leaned closer to Ivan himself and he hoped the other would follow through. He knew there wouldn't be any sex, but he hoped he'd at least get a kiss.

' _Please, come on! Just do it, please please pl- Hell yesssss.'_

Alfred's internal begging paid off as Ivan finally closed the gap between them. It was a simple kiss, but Alfred couldn't help, but get a little more out of the man. He scooted a little closer and parted his lips slightly to get a breath of air before kissing Ivan again. The Russian picked up on this and found himself kissing back. He slipped a hand to Alfred's cheek as he kissed him repeatedly. Alfred sighed contently into their makeout session and let out a surprised noise as he felt Ivan's tongue trace his bottom lip. He felt his face heating up as he opened his lips, but as soon as he did Ivan pulled away. Alfred was left breathing harshly as Ivan sat as far as he could in his car away from the honey blonde.

"S-Sorry, um, I got carried away."

Alfred took a deep breath and leaned back into his seat.

"Oh well, no tongue on the first date is traditional anyways."

Ivan looked over to Alfred surprised then had a breathy chuckle leave him. He had honestly broke the kiss because he started to feel his other side coming out. But now that feeling was gone just by the simple phrase Alfred had said.

"Well, I better go. Arthur's looking through the window's "secretly" as we speak."

With that Alfred opened the car door, but stopped to leaned back over to get another kiss.

"Good Night Ivan."

"Good Night Alfred."

Alfred gave a brilliant smile before slipping out of the car and heading up his porch. Ivan watched his movements carefully then started his car once Alfred was inside.

* * *

**Translations:**

Da - Yes

Dorogoy – darling

***I apologize for this lame chapter UJU This is the last lame chapter I promise! I honestly just want to get to the last chapter full of-magically things xp***


	9. 9

**9**

Ever since the first date Ivan and Alfred had continued to go on more. Taking turns in picking out destinations and finding more and more things out about each other. Each date would end with a kiss or kisses but nothing more, though a lot of them didn't get too heavy, which Alfred was okay with. During school days Alfred would stay after class to get help on his assignments, but mostly just so he could spend time with Ivan. His teacher had refused to do anything intimate with him on campus, but after an after class meeting in Ivan's little office he caved. Though those after class meetings never went any farther than kissing, which did get heavier behind the closed office door, but Alfred started to grow annoyed.

He realized that all they ever did was kiss or hold hands (rarely), which was nice, but he wanted more. He wanted Ivan to touch him and he even tried to touch Ivan, but was effectively shot down. He honestly didn't know what to make of it.

' _We've been together for at least two months now! We like each other, well I like him, but we should be able to do more. Why can't we at least have sex or just touch each other? Something! God, we should be over this by now, I mean we met at a fucking dom/sub club!'_

This irritated rant was what always darkened Alfred's mood. He couldn't even do himself without getting annoyed or depressed by the end of it. Even as he sat in class he was still plagued by this.

Alfred stared at the back of his teacher's head hoping that his glare would burn through his thick skull. The honey blonde was annoyed that he and Ivan still hadn't gotten any farther than kissing. He had gone through the motions of dating and enjoyed himself immensely, but he still had that itch that needed to be dealt with. And by the looks of things Ivan was not going to give him the relief he needed. He didn't know why the other was so persistent on avoiding the event that brought them together, the dom and sub relationship they had experienced twice months ago.

The sound of books shutting and backpacks zipping up snapped Alfred of his heated thinking. He found himself staring at the board rather than Ivan's head and sitting in a quickly emptying classroom. Alfred looked down at his desk to see half a page of notes and his textbook open. He had missed class and that just added to his already worsening mood.

"Alfred, are you alright?"

Alfred internally hissed at hearing Ivan's voice and really felt the need to leave, but at the same time he wanted to talk to the man. He settled for calming down first and collected his things before getting up.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure," Ivan asked as Alfred seemed to not look him in the eyes.

The honey blonde did however look directly at him this time. A deep irritation could be seen in those pools of blue.

"Ya know what? I'm not. I need to talk to you."

Ivan didn't look all that surprised at hearing this; he had noticed Alfred's glare all throughout class. The Russian nodded and went over to his desk and collected his things.

"Come, we can talk in my office. The other astronomy teacher will be here soon."

Alfred only nodded and followed his professor out of the classroom and through the halls. They walked in silence the whole way to Ivan's small office towards the back of the science building. Ivan unlocked the door and let Alfred step in first before closing the door behind them.

"What is the matter Alfred? Have I done something wrong," Ivan asked as he tried to move past the younger man to get to his desk.

In the back of his mind he had an idea of what Alfred was upset about, but he wanted to hear it from the blonde himself.

"The problem is what you haven't done," Alfred seethed putting a finger to Ivan's chest.

Ivan felt slight irritation with the finger pressing into his chest, but he kept calm as he stood before Alfred.

"What have I not done?"

"Fuck me," Alfred said bluntly, "All we do is kiss. We haven't even had vanilla sex, let alone dom-sub sex."

Ivan sighed deeply at hearing this, knowing that he was right in his assumption of what was bothering Alfred.

"You know we have not had much time to be together to have sex. With school, your work, and the Astro club we are _both_ a part of; we just do not have time! And you know I cannot have that _other_ type of sex with you—"

"What?!"

Alfred stared at Ivan like he just heard the man say the most hateful thing in the world. Ivan only stared back at him in confusion, but as he realized why Alfred was so shocked the honey blonde started talking.

"What the hell do you mean you can't have that _type_ of sex with me? I'm not a kid! I'm not gonna break! I can be submissive ya know! And I understand about us not having time, but what about all the time we spent going on dates? We could have fu—"

"Alfred!"

The honey blonde fell silent instantly, the shock of hearing Ivan's voice become so loud and firm shutting him up.

"Look, I realize that I never did get to tell you of why I cannot have that type of sex. On our first date I told you about Toris. You remember this yes?" Alfred nodded his head. "Good, I was going to tell you why we broke up like you asked, but the waiter had gotten in the way."

"Ivan what—"

The Russian eyed Alfred hard as he started to talk and he instantly felt his words get stuck in his throat. Never had Ivan looked so threatening towards him.

"Toris and I broke up because I tried to be a dom for him. He accepted it at first, but as I insisted on keeping up with that type of sex, relationship, I lost him. He came to hate me, saying that I couldn't treat him as a human, that I should see a therapist, and so on. Toris was, what I thought, my greatest love, but because of my dominating desire I lost him."

Alfred just stared at Ivan speechless. He honestly felt like an asshole for demanding something that had caused Ivan such pain, but then he realized he did meet _Ivan the Dom_. He was going to voice this, but his professor began to talk again.

"I did see a therapist like Toris told me and since then I have vowed not to have a dom and sub relationship with anyone I love. Of course I had urges now and then and tried to block it out. I failed though, but my therapist said it was okay to give in once in a while."

"That's why you was at the club," Alfred said softly and Ivan just nodded.

"So you see dorogoy I cannot give you what you want. I can give you "vanilla" sex, but nothing too rough da?"

Alfred just stared at Ivan as he took his hands in his own and gave a gentle squeeze. His blue eyes stared into soft purple, but that did not satisfy him like he thought it should have.

"Ivan, I… No, no… A dom-sub relationship is completely okay. That Toris guy was just not right for it, but you, you are perfect for it," Alfred said and Ivan's face hardened.

"I will not do this with you Alfred," he said firmly and let go of the honey blonde's hands.

"Ivan, it's not fair that I can't give into my urges too! Why the hell should you be able to go off and fuck some stranger when I'm right here and willing?!"

Alfred honestly had no idea what to really say in this situation. He felt like everything was unfair. Ivan had what he wanted, but Ivan wouldn't give it to him unless he was some anonymous whore from a club or street. Apparently what he did say did not set well with the older man.

"Get out Alfred."

"Why should I do that? Why the hell should I even be having this fight with you," Alfred asked as he kept himself right in front of Ivan.

"If you would just accept that I will not fuck you then we wouldn't be fighting about it! Why do you even want that kind of degrading relationship," Ivan questioned, his voice becoming louder than Alfred's.

"It's not degrading! It's amazing! You just need to give up this whole "normal thing" it's—"

Alfred's words where cut short as Ivan grabbed Alfred's wrists and quickly bent the blonde over his desk. Alfred hissed as the items on Ivan's desk dug into his back and his wrists were pinned tightly above his head. Ivan leaned down and put his lips beside Alfred's ear, and Alfred could just hear the smirk forming on them.

"You really want this? To be pinned down, tied up, commanded, and thoroughly fucked that you can't even leave the bed without my help that is, if I give you permission?" Alfred couldn't say a word, his voice seeming to have left him along with his breath. "Is this all you ever wanted from me?" Alfred still couldn't say anything and even if he could he honestly didn't know the answer. "If this is what you want then our _relationship_ ends here."

With that Ivan let go of Alfred and moved past him to sit in his computer chair and rolled it to the side to face his computer. Alfred slowly got off the desk as Ivan's words sunk in. His chest ached immensely as he got up and he felt like everything just seemed to be out of his hands. He grabbed his backpack and put his back to Ivan as he slipped it on.

"Fine, if that's how it's going to be." Alfred grabbed the doorknob and turned it, but didn't open the door. Instead he turned around and glared at Ivan with irritated blue eyes. "Fuck you! I can't believe I… Just fuck you! I'm gonna go get fucked the way I wanted and I don't give a damn about your shitty experience," Alfred shouted then stormed out of the office.

The professor just sat facing his computer then pushed his keyboard out of the way as he put his elbows in its place. He put his face in his hands and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Alfred."

* * *

** Translations: **

Dorogoy –Darling

***I know this may seemed rushed but i am dieing to get to good stuff ppl!*Still MORE to come!* Hope you enjoyed it so far!* _Magically_ things will be happening next chapter!"**


	10. 10

**10**

Alfred stood outside only a block away from The Black Box. Alfred's blue eyes glared at the neon sign and a bouncer he'd never seen before from his spot where the taxi dropped him off. He honestly had been set on coming to the club, but now that he stood so close he felt uncertain.

' _Why should I even do this? It's not like it's going to fix anything…'_

He let out a sigh and moved a few inches to the bench beside him. He flopped down onto it and leaned back to stare up at the night sky.

"Fuck," he cursed breathlessly and ran a hand over his face and hair.

' _Fuckin' Ivan…'_

Alfred groaned as he could hear Ivan's words from earlier filling his head. He brought his head up and looked back down at the club with an ache in his chest. He took a deep breath and stood up from the bench.

"Fuck Ivan."

The honey blonde stretched out his back before heading down the street to his long awaited destination. He had made up his mind, if Ivan didn't want him for what he was then he'd find someone who would.

The bouncer stared Alfred down and his ID before letting him pass the words "Don't get eatin' alive kid." coming from him. It gave Alfred a strange sense of deja vu, but it didn't sit well with him. He walked into the club to be assaulted by the same smells but they seemed more intense, more heavy. Like a fog consuming every inch of his being and the music vibrated in his chest, it seemed to be just as heavy and dark as the fog around him. He felt hazy as he walked through the club to the familiar wall of first floor doors.

When he got inside he took a deep breath as he tried to ease the fog around him. Everything seemed different and he didn't understand it at all as he began to strip.

' _This is what I wanted, this is what I needed, but why do I feel like it's not the right thing to do. I should be fine with this…'_ Alfred heaved a sigh as he got into position on the floor and waited. _'No sense in thinking about it. Ivan's reason was unfair… wasn't it?'_

The instant he thought this he heard footsteps come to his head. He tensed for a moment, realizing he had been too wrapped up in his thoughts then relaxed as the dom ran a hand through his hair. The hand was gentle and cold as it combed through his hair then moved down, the dom moving behind him in the darkness.

' _It's dark.'_

Alfred hadn't noticed it was completely dark in the room, the door being closed and the lights remained off. He shivered slightly and arched his back as the hand trailed from his hair down to his ass.

"Stand. Now."

The dom's voice held a dark tone to it that made Alfred's heart beat quickly in his chest. He felt as nervous as he had when he first come here, but not as eager. He stood though as commanded and the dom grabbed his arm roughly. He winced at the strong grip then gasped as he was pushed down onto the bed. His face smashed into the mattress while his feet remained on the floor firmly. The dom let go of his arm and ran his hands over his back and ass.

"You're going to be a cock sleeve," the dom muttered by Alfred's ear.

The honey blonde hadn't even felt the man lean onto him to get to his ear. It honestly made him a mix of eagerness and uncertainty. The dom bit his ear roughly, drawing a gasp from Alfred, then let go and kissed down his neck. Each kiss lead to a dark hickie being left and bite marks forming. The dom trailed his marks down Alfred's smooth back to his ass then pulled away. Alfred panted softly from the actions and laid in wait as he listened to the dom move behind him. He honestly wished he could see a little bit of who was behind him, but the darkness prevented that. He half wondered if he could back out, but realized that the dom never asked about safe words.

' _What is wrong with me,'_ Alfred asked himself, but his answer never came as he felt something hard and wet press at his hole.

"Don't move. I want you to feel every inch of me."

Alfred only nodded, but he doubted the man could see it. He held as still as he could and bit on his bottom lip harshly as he felt the man press his cock into him. He hoped to god the man was wearing a condom as he pushed into his unprepared hole. He gasped in surprise when the man jerked his hips back then pressed in further. The dom was giving him short strong thrusts that made him open up more and more with each thrust.

"You like this don't you. The pain is making you shake," he cooed as he reached down and grabbed Alfred's manhood.

Alfred groaned and buried his face into the mattress as he felt the man jerk his manhood. He couldn't deny it, it did feel good, but it also hurt like hell. He hissed as felt the cock finally stop thrusting in and he found the man to be smaller than Ivan.

"God you're tight," the dom groaned out. "Put your hands behind you back."

Alfred did as told and the dom removed his hand from Alfred's half hard erection to grab his wrists. He pinned them to the small of Alfred's back and began pounding into the blonde. Alfred tried hard to keep his voice down, biting his lip and smashing his face into the mattress. The dom seemed to not like that for he reached up with his other hand and pulled Alfred's hair.

"Don't deprive me of your voice," he said hoarsely as he kept thrusting.

Alfred gave a weak "yes" before letting his voice loose. His screams and moans filling the air as the smell of sexy fogged the room. The dom gave words of encouragement as he pounded harder and harder feeling his release coming and he made sure to hit Alfred's prostate each time. He let go of Alfred's hair and moved his hand to Alfred's cock. The erection was leaking pre-cum and he rubbed his thumb over it, teasing the head.

"F-Fuck!"

The dom smirked in the darkness and pounded a little more before gave the command to Alfred to cum. The honey blonde groan as he felt his climax rip through him, his body shaking as his mouth hung open. The dom hissed at the tightness that Alfred gave him as he came and thrusted a few more times before going over the edge himself. Alfred hissed as the dom dug his fingers into his body as he came. When the dom finished he pulled out and Alfred slid to off the bed and fell to the floor. He couldn't tell if he was feeling cum or blood oozing out of him.

"Yeah, I was right, you were a good cock sleeve."

With that the dom left and Alfred remain behind to recover on his own. He ached all over, inside and out. The sex was good, but it just left him feeling horrible at the same time. He pressed his face into the bedding as he felt his eyes stinging. He didn't know what to feel or what to think; the only thing he could say about his situation was:

"Fuckin' Ivan."

* * *

***Soo... Im sorry that this took way longer than it should have to write and that its shorter than most of my chapters. College is time consuming TTJTT Anywho still got more coming up! Thanks for sticking around!***


	11. 11

**11**

When Alfred got home he felt more exhausted than ever before. He trudged into the dark house and one he was safely in his room collapsed on his bed. He honestly just wanted to go to sleep and forget anything ever happened, but he knew he need to clean up or he'd regret it in the morning. His body ached more than it had when he left club and an overwhelming feeling of being dirty was eating at him.

' _Why was it so different,'_ he asked himself as he forced himself up. _'Ivan had done more damage than that guy.'_

The instant he mentioned his professor he felt guilty. He tried to shake it off as he made his shower, but by the time he was standing in the hot water he felt even worse. The only thing going through his mind was Ivan's words from their fight.

" _You really want this? To be pinned down, tied up, commanded, and thoroughly fucked that you can't even leave the bed without my help that is, if I give you permission?" "Is this all you ever wanted from me?"_

' _No,'_ he found himself answering.

"… _I have vowed not to have a dom and sub relationship with anyone I love."_

' _Anyone I love…'_

Alfred lifted his head to let the hot water burn at his skin and had a cracked smile come to his face.

"Can I be more of an asshole," he wondered aloud as he grabbed his scrubber and body wash.

He took a deep breath as he squeezed his body wash out and cleared his mind as best he could as he started to clean himself. By the time he was finished he realized he scrubbed himself raw. His tan skin now bright pink and tender, which didn't help the aches and injuries he had, but he didn't feel dirty.

Alfred applied the ointment he had used before, finding it to still be good, then slipped on his boxers and a t-shirt before collapsing into bed. He buried his face into his pillow and as he let himself be taken by his exhaustion he briefly wondered how Ivan would react to him in class.

**./././. **

When Ivan was setting up for his class Monday morning he didn't know what to expect. He had been bothered since Friday about the fight that took place in his office. Ivan knew it was for the best, but he felt so empty about it, so wrong. He had found himself wondering if Alfred did go off to that club again, and the mere thought of someone else dominating the honey blonde irritated him. The Russian had even thought to go to the club to make sure Alfred wasn't there, but he had talked himself out of it. He had dumped Alfred so there was no need to feel so possessive even if he loved him.

Ivan gave a sigh as he thought about all of this and looked up from his computer to see his students filing in. He looked at his watch to see class would begin soon and that Alfred had yet to arrive. A sinking feeling in his gut overcame him as he could only think of the worst possibility why Alfred wasn't in class yet, and it was quickly accompanied by anger. He took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead as he inwardly prayed for Alfred to show up to class. He knew he shouldn't act this way, but he desperately wanted to see the younger man. Ivan didn't care if he showed up anger at him, as long as he looked the same the day he stormed out his office.

Ivan looked at his watch again then up to his classroom door to see Alfred walk in just in time. A sense of relief washed over the ash blonde, but once Alfred passed his desk to get to his own his relief was gone. Ivan blinked a few times and eyed the honey blonde hard to confirm what he just saw. His fears from the weekend was undeniably confirmed by what he was seeing on Alfred. Though it was just his neck Ivan could see the hickies and bite marks, and he knew there had to be more since the American was, in-fact, wearing a long-sleeved shirt. Ivan had half a mind to drag Alfred out of class and interrogate then punish him, but he stopped himself.

' _I cannot do anything,'_ he thought bitterly as he grabbed his tablet for attendance.

He had broken up with Alfred, Alfred was free to do what he wished, but seeing that Alfred had went through with his promise, he felt angry. Angry that someone else was touching what was his and even betrayed that Alfred would allow it. Ivan knew it was unreasonable for him to feel this way, but he just couldn't help that every part of himself wanted everything to do with Alfred.

Alfred kept his eyes off Ivan the entire time he walked into class. He couldn't look at the man and he felt even shittier when he felt Ivan staring at him. As class went by Alfred kept his eyes glued to his textbook and wondered if anyone else felt just as uneasy as he did.

**./././. **

"Alright, that concludes class for today. Do not forget to sign that paper or else you won't be able to attend the star gazing next week. It is part of your grade."

The students in the room mumbled "Okays", and either hunted for the paper going around or left the room. Alfred was in the group that immediately left, but Ivan called out to blonde. Alfred tensed slightly then reluctantly made his way to his teacher.

"Yes Professor," he asked tiredly as he looked up at Ivan for the first time all day.

He was met with harsh violet eyes that seemed to be gouging out his very soul.

"Would you like to accompany me to the planetarium? I need assistance setting up the field telescope."

Alfred had a feeling that declining was not an option and just nodded his head.

' _If he wants to talk then fine.'_

Ivan gave thanks as he collected his bag and materials then led the way to the other building. Not a word was exchanged between them as they walked to the one place no other student or teacher would be at this time. Ivan let Alfred in the building first and again when they got to the main room.

The whole walk over Alfred had been preparing himself for what might happen, and the instant he turned around Ivan was right there.

"So, I see you went out and got what you wanted da?"

Alfred swallowed thickly then nodded his head.

"Yeah, I did, and it was great," he half lied as he folded his arms over his chest.

Ivan just narrowed his eyes at Alfred and grabbed one of the honey blonde's arms and pushed up the sleeve. What laid under the shirt was dark bruising that looked like hands and Alfred quickly yanked his arm back.

"What is your problem," he shouted as he pulled his sleeve down.

The Russian just glared at him as he tried to work through the anger that was trying to get out of him. He honestly wanted to just scream at the other for being a cheater, but that wasn't even possible since he was the one that broke them up.

"My problem is you," Ivan said darkly.

"Well last time I checked I wasn't your fucking problem. As of _Friday_ to be exact. You yelled in my face about not wanting to have a dom and sub relationship, remember," Alfred sated with a huff.

"If you would have just understood that I couldn't hurt you like that I wouldn't have yelled at you. I wouldn't have broken up with you," Ivan shot back.

"Whatever, you're just an asshole and I'm just the slut that was in it for the sex they never got, isn't that right," Alfred shouted.

The two glared at each other then Alfred backed down and made a move to walk past Ivan. The Russian however did not let him leave after what Alfred had said struck a chord in him.

"Let me go!"

"No," he stated in a calmer but firm voice, and pinned Alfred to the wall of the empty room. "Why did you say that?"

"Say what? That you're an asshole, because you are one," Alfred spat as he tried to wiggle free, but Ivan had a good hold on him.

"No the other part," Ivan said as he watched Alfred starting to give up his fight.

Alfred stared down at that floor as he thought about what he had said. He knew that if he explained it to Ivan then what he was feeling that night would be even more real. He let out a shaky breath and straightened up to look directly at his teacher.

"When you said that I was only dating you for the sex… That was a lie. I wasn't, well at first because all I could think about was how good you made me feel… But I realized that was kind of desperate and when you asked me out on a date… I thought we could have a real relationship. I thought we could do this whole "normal" thing you were set on, but still have the dom and sub one too. But as we can both plainly see; it's not happening."

"You were not in it for sex?"

"Not at first," Alfred admitted again. "Look, dom and sub relationships are just as normal as any other, but just a bit more heavy on who wears the pants ya know…I wanted that. I wanted you to take care of me. To rip into me and patch me back up," Alfred said with a weak grin on his face as tried to lighten the mood.

Ivan looked away from him and let go of Alfred. He stood back a little and ran a hand through is hair.

' _Could I really do this with him,'_ Ivan asked himself even though he already knew the answer.

He had been worried and irate ever since the fight thinking that Alfred would never come back to him. He never wanted to let Alfred go, but he loved him too much to see him break by his hands.

"Alfred… Did, did you really enjoy it when I did those things to you in club?"

"Yeah, for my first dom you were everything I could have wanted. You weren't too extreme or soft, and you sure as hell wasn't the dom from last weekend."

Ivan perked up at hearing this.

"You didn't like him? I thought you said it was great."

"Hell no. He never showed his face, threw me around, I don't even know if he used condom since he just shoved himself into me, didn't even ask about a fuckin safeword either, and he wasn't as big as you," Alfred huffed out. "It felt good, but not as good as it should have been."

The Russian gawked at hearing this and quickly moved to wrap Alfred in a light hug.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have broken up with you."

"H-Hey it's okay. I'm okay, well mostly," Alfred said a little surprised by the sudden hug.

"Nyet, I let someone I love get hurt by someone else."

Alfred was stunned for a moment at hearing this, he knew he shouldn't be all that surprised about it since Ivan inadvertently confessed to him during their fight. But hearing him say it directly with no yelling was quite nice.

"I, I love you too. As crazy as it sounds I do," Alfred said softly as he hugged Ivan back.

The professor just smiled at hearing this, but a frown came to his face as he noticed how dark the marks on Alfred where. Without thinking he kissed the marred neck, which made Alfred gasp in surprise.

"W-What are you doing," he asked as Ivan kept kissing his neck.

"I don't want to see someone else's marks on you."

If that wasn't the most possessive thing Alfred had ever heard he'd be lying. The honey blonde shivered at hearing this and craned his neck as Ivan pushed more into him as he started leaving hickies of his own.

"I-Ivan, there's too many marks on me for you to do this! We-we're still in school."

The older man instantly stopped what he was doing and pulled back.

"S-Sorry, I, I didn't mean to—"

Ivan was cut off as a pair of soft lips crashing into his own. Alfred holding his forearms as he kissed Ivan deeply then pulled away with a flush on his face.

"It's okay. If we weren't at school I wouldn't care," he said sheepishly.

Ivan didn't know what to say or do about this. He had tried so hard to not dominate Alfred in anyway, but he couldn't resist the urge to get rid of everything that other dom had done to him.

' _This is something Alfred would like… Perhaps I can do this…for him.'_

"Alfred, do you have any plans after school?"

"No, why?"

Ivan had a smirk cross his face at hearing this, and put a hand on the side of Alfred's face.

"Why don't you meet me here after school and we can go to my home. I have to get rid of the damage the other dom has done."

The honey blonde felt like his heart just stopped and all he could do was nod and try not look so flustered.

"Good, then it is a date."

* * *

***Whoo next and final chapter is the chapter we've all waited for! Ugh, honestly I'm surprised I even have a decent plot line... I just wanted the sexy parts, but oh well. Yall seem to like it xp***


	12. 12

**12**

As promised Alfred had met with Ivan after school and had tried his best to hide his excitement as Ivan drove him to his house. Ivan escorted Alfred into his home and let him take off his shoes and leave his things by the front door while he fed his cat quickly. Alfred's eyes could barely stay in one place as he took in Ivan's home. It had a very open feel to it, and everything was so organized and neat.

"Alfred."

The honey blonde's attention quickly went to Ivan who was now holding out his hand for him to take. Alfred felt his heart racing as he took the hand and let himself be pulled through the house. Ivan opened a door to reveal his bedroom and had Alfred walk in first. His bright blue eyes moved over the decent sized room, taking in the stereo, the pale bedding, neat desk, and other features. When he got his fill of the room he looked to Ivan who was watching him. He smiled at Alfred, and Alfred could tell Ivan was just as he had been at the club. His smooth calculated steps coming towards him then circling him until he was behind him.

"Safeword?"

"Eagle down."

"Stay there."

Alfred did as told and he hoped it wasn't obvious that he was already getting hard. He could hear Ivan moving about behind him and something opening.

"I recall leaving my scarf with you last time yes?"

"Yes."

Ivan gave a thoughtful hum at the answer and after he got what he wanted he set them on the trunk at the foot of his bed. Ivan then undressed himself, but kept his boxer briefs on. He came back up behind Alfred and told him to bring his arms up, which Alfred did obediently, and Ivan started to undress him. A scowl was permanently fixed on his face as he took off Alfred's clothes. The damage the other dom had down was extensive and Ivan knew it would take a while before it would be gone. He yanked down Alfred's pants and underwear and grimaced even more. He brought himself back up and took Alfred's glasses off his face gently and set them on his desk.

"Step out of them," he said darkly. Alfred swallowed thickly as he stepped out of his clothes. "Get on the bed, on your stomach."

Alfred did as he was told and moved to the bed. He laid down vertically on his stomach and kept his face away from Ivan. The older man smiled at the display and got on to the bed as well. He spread Alfred's legs wide and put a finger to his entrance.

"How bad does it hurt," Ivan asked as he pushed his dry finger in.

"N-Not too bad."

"Are you lying?"

Alfred shook his head no and Ivan removed his finger. He moved up Alfred's body and moved his hands to grab Alfred's arms where the other dom had grabbed him. He let his nose graze the curve of Alfred's back and when he got to his neck he said:

"Do not ever let anyone touch you. Understand?"

"Yes."

Ivan smiled at the simple answer and started placing kisses on all of the marks on Alfred's body. He left hickies over hickies and bites over bites. He made sure to cover every inch of Alfred with his own mouth erasing any evidence of the other dom. Alfred gasped and tried not to arch from each touch.

"You are mine. Say it."

"I'm yours."

"This is what you wanted," Ivan inquired in a husky voice.

"Yes, everything I wanted."

"Good."

With that Ivan let go of Alfred and reached for one of the items on his trunk. He didn't have toys anymore, but he did have another black scarf. If Alfred was set on this relationship after this he would let Alfred pick out the toys he wanted.

"Sit up, on your knees."

Alfred brought his body up and rested his ass on the heels of his feet. Ivan reached forward and wrapped the scarf around Alfred's head, covering his eyes. He trailed the scarf down and had Alfred put his arms behind his back. He wrapped the black fabric around his wrists and left some leeway for Alfred to move as he bound them. When he finished he moved to be in front of Alfred and smiled at seeing how hard the other had gotten. He reached down and took the erection in his hand and enjoyed the little jump Alfred gave to the touch.

"We have hardly begun and you are already this excited."

Alfred swallowed thickly as he tried to keep calm. Ivan let his manhood go and got off the bed completely. The Russian moved around his room quietly as Alfred remained seated in the middle of his bed. He grabbed another one of his items and waited a while before using it. He settled for watching Alfred for a while, letting him think that he was no longer in the room, then moved to be in front of Alfred once more, but didn't get on the bed. He reached his hand out and trailed the long feather he had up Alfred's cock, which instantly made the other quiver and gasp in surprise. Ivan ran the feather over Alfred's twitching manhood, and tickled the head of it before trailing it up higher. Going over his marred torso with it slowly then flicking it over each nipple before moving and trialing the feather to Alfred's back then pulling it away.

Alfred sat on the bed shaking and panting from the treatment and he was internally screaming at how much he wanted Ivan. He wanted to whine at the lack of touch, but he kept himself focused on breathing. When the feather had left him he tried to prepare himself for it again, but what he got was Ivan inching closer to him from behind the placing a hand on his back.

"I'm turning you around."

Alfred nodded, though it wasn't much of one since his head and wrists were bound tighter. He moved with Ivan's guiding hands and stopped when Ivan had him the way he wanted. Ivan brought his hands up to Alfred's face and leaned forward to have his lips barely brushing Alfred's.

"Do you want me?"

"Y-Yes."

Ivan leaned forward and closed the gap between them. Kissing Alfred hungrily enough to push the blonde down to the bed. Alfred felt like he was drowning into the kiss and he wished he could move so he could touch Ivan. The Russian nipped at his bottom lip then pulled back and pulled his hard cock from his boxerbreifs. He pushed his hips forward, letting Alfred feel how hard he was against his own cock and thigh. Alfred's mouth fell open at the sensation and he couldn't wait to have Ivan in him.

"You are such a good boy Alfred."

Ivan had planned on teasing Alfred more, but he honestly was at his limit. Seeing how Alfred was so compliant and eager made him want to fuck him hard and fast. He pulled away from Alfred, which made the blonde let out a whine. He had just grabbed the lube and condom as he heard this and he looked back at Alfred with an amused expression. Alfred laid spread before him shaking knowing he had messed up. Ivan honestly thought it was adorable seeing Alfred like that, so he let it slip by. He busied himself with opening the packet of lube, and once he had some of it in his hands he moved closer to Alfred, which made him tense.

"Relax Alfred. I will not punish you. Keep your voice to yourself until I put my cock in you."

Alfred nodded and relaxed greatly as Ivan rubbed his thigh for added assurance. Ivan then gripped his thigh and pushed it back so he had a good view, and moved his lubed fingers to Alfred's hole. He gently worked them in, not sure how extensive the damage was since he didn't get his finger in too far earlier. He felt Alfred twitch around him as he pushed his two fingers further in, wiggling them and working them in deep. He began to open them up, stretching Alfred and the honey blonde bit his lip harshly as the pain washed over him. Ivan noticed this and took a deep breath as he kept going. That other dom had done a number on his love and he was going to need to fix that. It would hurt, but he'd make it up to the Alfred afterwards.

' _F-Fuck am I bleeding,'_ Alfred asked himself as he felt Ivan working on him.

He knew he hurt still down there, but he didn't think it was this bad. Eventually the fingers brushed his prostate and he couldn't control the spasm he had from the touch. After dealing with so much he felt like he was going to cum from the touch, but fought it back. He took a ragged breath and Ivan took his fingers away. The Russian put on his condom and lubed himself up then grabbed Alfred's hips.

"I'm rolling you over."

Alfred nodded and let Ivan push over so he'd face down into the mattress. Ivan then got close to him, poking Alfred with his cock, as he grabbed his wrists and pulled them back down to the small of his back.

"Keep them there."

Alfred complied when Ivan let them go and grabbed Alfred's hips. In one quick movement he pushed his cock inside of Alfred, burying himself to the hilt and Alfred instantly screamed into the bedding. His body shaking from the thrust and he barely kept himself from cumming. He honestly thought he had right then as he felt something wet coming out of his neglected manhood. He didn't have time to think on it though as Ivan started thrusting.

"A-AH!"

Ivan thrusted hard and deep into the Alfred, drawing forth the most perfect sounds he'd ever heard from the honey blonde. He clawed at Alfred's back and legs as he pounded into his ass, marking up his tan back, hips, and thighs with his fingers. Alfred hissed and arched into Ivan at the burring scratches.

"God, Alfred," Ivan growled out as he felt his climax approaching as fast as ever.

Alfred shivered violently under him, his legs shaking from trying to keep himself steady. He had drool coming out his mouth and into the bedding that he was moaning and screaming into.

"This is what you wanted," Ivan asked as he kept pumping his hips.

"Y-Yes! Yyyyyeeesss."

Ivan grunted as he felt himself getting closer, and he reached down and grabbed Alfred's manhood, and started to pump it in time with his thrusts.

"I-I can't," Alfred whined out as he tried not to cum, but he was quickly failing at it.

He had tears soak his blindfold from knowing he was about to cum without permission. He prayed Ivan would say it was okay at that moment. That he could at that moment, and as if the man was reading his mind Ivan gave the command.

"Cum for me."

Alfred didn't need to be told twice and instantly lost himself in his orgasm. It hit him as hard as it had back at the club and he couldn't even process if he was falling unconscious or not as he emptied himself on the bed.

Ivan groaned as he came into his condom. He milked Alfred roughly as he came in him and when he finished he let go and pulled out. The instant he did he realized that Alfred had passed out as his body feel over. Ivan stared at his limp form as he tried to catch his breath. He took a deep breath as he came down from his high and peeled off his condom and tossed it to the floor. He took another deep breath as he look back at Alfred and he instantly felt guilt crash into him.

He hadn't meant to get as rough as he did, and now Alfred was a limp mess covered in bloody lube and sweat. His chest ached at the sight and he quickly went about freeing Alfred and seeing if the other would wake up, but Alfred stayed out. He groaned at his situation, but quickly got over it as Alfred started to wake up.

"Are you alright? I, I shouldn't have done this," Ivan stated as he looked at Alfred worriedly.

"That, that was amazing."

The honey blonde gave a goofy grin and reached for Ivan, but ended up hitting him in the face with his hand. His vision was not the best, even if the man wasn't that far from him. Ivan sighed in relief and kissed Alfred's hand before taking in his own.

"Stay here and I'll get you a bath."

"Awesome," Alfred said lazily.

Ivan got up and went to his bathroom to quickly make up a bath that wouldn't irritate Alfred's body too badly. He then grabbed a warm rag as the tub filled and cleaned off Alfred before anything could dry on him. He did this all with quick and gently touches and Alfred felt like he was on cloud 9.

"The bath is ready Alfred."

Alfred opened his tired blue eyes at hearing this and nodded. Alfred had nodded off for a moment and found that something warm was over him. He didn't mind it at all since he was more amazed at how Ivan scooped him up and off the bed, carrying him bridal style to the bathroom.

"Can you stand for a moment?"

Alfred gave a content nod and winced slightly as he was set on his feet. Ivan stripped himself of his boxers and climbed into the tub first then instructed Alfred to walk towards him. The Russian took the blanket he had put over Alfred off and dropped it to floor, then helped Alfred into the tub. He eased him down into the warm water and had him lay against his chest. Alfred gave a content sigh and sunk a little more into the water. Ivan scooted him back up though, afraid he'd drown himself, then got a soft bath sponge and started washing Alfred off.

"This is exactly what I wanted," Alfred mumbled as he felt Ivan clean him. "The sex is always demanding and perfect and the aftercare is just a perfect cushion. Makes ya feel really loved."

Ivan stopped his cleaning as he listened to the tired blonde, and found that he really liked that explanation of what Alfred had been wanting and what he had been fearing.

"Well you are loved dorogoy."

Alfred smiled happily and turned around as best he could to kiss Ivan on the lips.

"I love you and you were amazing."

Ivan smiled at hearing this and kissed Alfred chastely before turning him back around. He continued to clean his lover with a lighter feeling in his chest and for once he truly felt like he could have this type of relationship with Alfred.

* * *

**Translations:**

dorogoy - darling

***And there you have it my readers! Hope you enjoyed reading and thanks for sticking with me!***


End file.
